


Electric

by LaPilar



Series: Long Fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Thor is a shy kid, first chapter filler, mini series, you're a sex goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: In a late-night game of Never Have I Ever, you and the rest of the team find out that Thor's sex life has been remarkably vanilla. Tony proposes that you should fix this problem.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be the first part of I don't know how many in a little mini Thor series. This chapter is just setting up the action, but the rest of them will be essentially pure smut.

Tony had roped us all into a game of never have I ever. Ridiculous, I know. A bunch of adult superheroes sitting in a circle, hands up and confessing things we never thought we would to each other. But we'd been discussing childhood games, and I'd brought it up, and one thing had led to another.  
I had to admit, it was interesting. Tony had started, and of course kicked us off with the raunchiest thing he could think of. It was nice to get the initial awkwardness out of the way, though, and the booze certainly helped for those of us who were drinking. Steve, Thor, and Bruce looked on as the rest of us became more and more inebriated.  
Our answers were all over the board. Steve hadn't done much, to nobody's surprise. He'd had sex, which in and of itself blew my mind. Tony had done everything. Thor and Clint were somewhere in the middle, and Natasha's answers all shocked me. Bruce hadn't done much.  
"Okay, okay, calm down," I said, shushing the group after a particularly raucous question. "Never have I ever..." I looked pointedly at Stark. "Slept with more than ten people."  
He huffed and clapped, putting a finger down. A clap from across the circle surprised me, and we all looked over to see Thor slowly putting down a finger, a small smile on his face.  
"Jesus, man," Clint exclaimed, looking at Thor as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Natasha added, "God of fertility, guys. Not sure why you're surprised."  
Thor only let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged his massive shoulders. "The ladies of Asgard, I hold them in high regard. And they, me."  
Tony waved him off, a disgusted look on his face as if Thor had been giving us intimate details of his sex life. "Enough. Okay, Y/N, if you're going to be like that, then I have one for you." He turned to give me an evil smile, and I winced, knowing this wasn't going to be good. "Never have I ever been tied up for sexual reasons."  
I blushed red and clapped hesitantly, looking at Natasha. She gave me a sympathetic look. "You're on your own here."  
"Ughh." I glared at Tony before explaining, "Look, it's not that weird. I was dating the guy, and we tried it. And Tony saw a message from him on my phone. Besides, Stark, I'm sure you've done a lot worse."  
He considered it for a second before nodding. "That's fair. But you didn't just try it. Because you did it more than once, didn't you?"  
My cheeks grew hotter. "How did you know that?"  
He chuckled, taking a sip of his whiskey. "I didn't, but now I do."  
I gave him a withering look. "Okay, fine, I like to be tied up in bed. It could be worse, okay? People have all sorts of kinks."  
Steve only shook his head. "People are crazy these days. I mean, tying people up in bed? Why?"  
Thor nodded. "I have to agree with you. We do not participate in these types of activities in Asgard."  
I rolled my eyes and turned to the god, ready to call him on his bullshit. "If you've fucked more than ten girls, that can't be true. No breath play? Hot wax kink? Spanking? Whips? Anyone ever called you daddy or sir?"  
I noticed Bruce shifting uncomfortably, but didn't let up, staring at Thor impatiently.  
He looked confused. "I do not understand. Why would a girl call me her father if we were engaging in relations?"  
The laugh that left Tony's throat was almost inhuman. "I'm telling you this as a friend, Thor. But also as a reformed sex addict. If none of that made sense to you, you need to get laid. By a human girl."  
It was Thor's turn to blush. "I will consider that, Stark."  
The air had gotten a bit tense at that point, and Steve was glaring at Tony and me like we were heathens. "I'm going to get some air," I announced, standing up to an immediate wave of protests, all of which I waved off. "No no, I'm fine. Keep going, I'll come in soon." I grabbed my glass of wine and let myself out onto the balcony, softly closing the door behind me.  
The air was cool, almost cold, and the wind raised goosebumps on my arms, but I only clutched my arms around myself and let my elbows rest of the cold metal of the railing, sending another shudder through me. In truth, I needed it. I was a human woman, after all, and talking about sex in a circle of some of the hottest guys I'd ever met.. well, I think you get my point.  
I took a deep breath and a deeper gulp of wine, letting the bitter red float around in my mouth for a few moments before swallowing it. I heard the door open, and could tell it was Tony by the sound of the footsteps. He came and stood next to me, saying, "Well, the game broke up pretty quickly after you left. They wanted me to apologize, thought I'd made things weird."  
I stayed silent for a beat, just to see if Tony Stark would change for me. That was his thing, he didn't have it in him to apologize to anyone, for anything. When he didn't add to his statement, I said, "No, not at all. It's not a big deal to me. Just didn't really want to be in there anymore with Steve looking at me like I'm Hitler or something."  
Tony chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, he was looking at me the same way. Probably thinks I came out here to choke you with my dick."  
I snorted at that. Stark had a fucked up sense of humor, but luckily for him I shared it. "Probably thinks you're gonna tell me I've been a bad girl and spank me."  
We laughed together then, and it silently passed between us that everything was resolved. We had an easy chemistry, Tony and me.  
I looked over at him a few seconds later, only to find him staring at me intensely, as if he was going to be tested on the color of my eyes in a few hours. "What?" I asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.  
He shook his head and looked back out at the city. "Nothing, just.." He trailed off, but I remained silent, letting him put his thoughts together. "If I didn't have Pepper.."  
I immediately got what he meant, and took a step away from him as if he'd smacked me. "Tony, I'm going to do you a favor here and pretend you never said that. You're drunk."  
He sighed and turned to look back at me. "I know, I know. Just forget it. Besides, I came out here with a proposal for you, not to flirt."  
I looked at him warily. "What?"  
"Sleep with Thor," he said instantly.  
I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when he held up a hand. "Look, I'm not saying you have to, and I certainly haven't mentioned it to him, and I won't. But I feel bad for the guy. He's so lonely here, and he has no idea how to talk to human women. Plus, you two constantly check each other out when the other's not looking, and I was sure if I didn't mention it to one of you it'd be that way for the rest of my life. Give him a chance. Show him the ropes, no pun intended." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
I finally cracked a smile, but shoved him back. "You're an idiot, you know that?" I picked up my wine glass and headed for the door.  
"So is that a yes?" Tony called.  
"In his dreams," I called over my shoulder, laughing to myself as I let the door swing shut behind me and headed for the kitchen. The living room was empty now, and JARVIS had dimmed the lights. After dropping off my glass, I headed to the elevator and took it up to the residential floors.  
Only a few people lived in the tower, but we each had huge suites, so three people lived on each floor. Pepper and Tony stayed in the penthouse, of course, and really the lower suites weren't often occupied since the other Avengers came and went so often. Bruce and I were really the only two who lived here full-time ever since I'd helped Steve pick out an apartment in Brooklyn.  
Thor, Bruce, and I shared a floor, but only Thor's residential indicator on his door was lit up, meaning Bruce was probably down in the labs burning the midnight oil.  
I hesitated as I passed Thor's door. Tony had been right about one thing- Thor was lonely here. And he really couldn't talk to women. Steve was bad enough, but Thor wasn't even from here, and the few times we'd gotten him to try to pick up chicks he'd only succeeded because they knew who he was. Tony had slept with women that way for ages, so he'd congratulated the god. It was only after the fact, when it was only Thor and I in a room together, that he'd confessed it made him feel dirty to take advantage of women like that.  
The news had surprised me. I hadn't expected such sensitivity from a god. I reassured him it was fine to just give it a rest, and that had been the end of that. Tony must've sensed something was off, because he didn't force the issue again.  
And I couldn't lie to myself and say I wasn't attracted to him. I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to him? And working with him had only furthered the draw I felt towards him. The only thing that gave me pause was that I'd been burned before, and I couldn't see things ending well if I ended up developing feelings beyond sexual attraction for him. With me, it was hard to tell which was which.  
So in the end, I turned back to my room. I had my hand on the knob and was about to let myself in when I heard Thor's door click open lightly behind me. When I turned around, he was standing in the dim light of the hallway, backlit by the glow of his room. I couldn't see much of his face or chest, but he was shirtless, and I took the opportunity to appreciate his silhouette.  
"Lady Y/N. I heard you out here," he said plainly, looking as if he was somehow surprised to see me.  
"Sorry," I said hastily. "Did I wake you?"  
He took a few steps forward, and my eyes adjusted. His abs shifted with each step he took, and my mouth fell open a bit at the sight. "No. I had yet to retire. I think.. I think part of was waiting for you to pass by."  
His eyes swept the ground in front of my feet, and by now he was only a few yards away. I took a few steps forward of my own, so that there was only a few feet of space between us. I had to look up to make eye contact with him, and my gaze eventually caught his and held it.  
"I think part of me wanted to knock on your door," I admitted, my throat catching with the nerves. I wanted to look away from his icy stare, but I'd issued the challenge, and I couldn't back down now.  
He gave me a sly smile, already taking control of the situation. He was such a macho guy, such an alpha male that I couldn't believe he'd always had vanilla sex.  
"And what were you going to do?" he asked. "After you knocked on my door."  
What were you going to do. Not what were you going to say.  
"It's uh, it's stupid, really. Just something stupid Tony mentioned to me." My words were rushed, and my heart was beating practically out of my chest. My cheeks heated up, again. I really had to work on how easily I blushed.  
"Stark mentioned the same thing to me, I do believe," Thor said quietly.  
"That bastard!" The outburst was loud in the empty hallway, and it seemed to surprise Thor. "Sorry, he told me it was only going to be between him and me," I explained.  
Thor chuckled. I loved the way his eyes crinkled up at the corners when he smiled. The instant I had the thought, I hated it. What a cliché; one that only a doe-eyed, helpless heroine would ever spout.  
"I think I understand what has transpired. You see, Stark first came to me this morning and inquired as to whether or not I would be interested in him.. setting you up.." (the words came out as if they were foreign to him) "..with me."  
By the time I registered the meaning of his words, he was looking at me expectantly. "And?" was all I could manage. I was all sorts of flustered, and his eyes on me seemed to stomp out any trace of bravery I'd ever had.  
"I would never wish to force anything on you, my lady. For that reason, I asked him if he would ask you first. It seems he got a bit drunk and delivered the message in a way that might have been.. improper," Thor reasoned.  
I shrugged as my mind flashed back to Tony's comment about Pepper. Thor wasn't wrong.  
The god was looking at me expectantly again, and I decided I'd had enough. The coy flirting, the witty word games, it wasn't my thing. "Look, Thor, I'm not going to lie. You're hot as hell and you have a lot going for you. If you want to go on a date, or even just have sex, I'm all in." I could feel my fingers shaking as I forced myself to hold his gaze.  
The god was surprised at my admission. "Good. I feel much the same way. One thing, though." His cheeks turned a tinge pinker, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "If you could educate me on.. certain things that were discussed in this evening's game, I would be much obliged."  
It took me a second, but once I processed his words, my eyebrows shot up and my mouth hung open. "Really?" It was my gut reaction, and I regretted it as soon as it came out.  
Thor smiled, a warm but shy smile. "Yes, really."  
I took a step forward and laced my arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down to my level and pressing my lips to his softly. For once, he wasn't surprised. It was like he'd been waiting for this all night, all year, all his life even.  
It didn't take two seconds for the kiss to heat up. My fingers were tangled in his long hair, and his big hands had pulled my hips closer to him. His fingers were rubbing up and down my torso, impossibly light for the strength I knew he possessed. Not to be punny, but it felt electric.  
I pulled away with a gasp, out of breath from both the duration and intensity of the kiss. It had been good, remarkably so. "I haven't been kissed like that in a long while," I admitted out loud. When I looked back up at Thor, his eyes were wide open and bright with eagerness, and he held his lower lip bitten between his teeth.  
"Your room or mine?" I asked when he seemed to be waiting for instruction.  
"Tonight? This quickly?" he asked in disbelief.  
I laughed aloud. "I always forget you Asgardians with your pomp and circumstance. Yes, tonight. Unless you don't want to?"  
His jaw clenched for a split second. "My room."  
I smiled and took his hand in mine, leading the way. "Good. I already know what your first lesson will be, and I think you'll pick this one up pretty quickly."  
The idea had been in the back of my mind since the game earlier, and I knew now that without a doubt it was what I wanted. It scared me, but I'd trusted Thor with my life in battle. It seemed silly to balk now.  
"And what might that be?" he asked, and I could hear the giddiness in his voice as he let me lead him into his room before shutting the door behind us.  
I turned to him with a grin, pulling my hair from its ponytail before responding, "Rough sex."


	2. Rough Sex/Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally getting what you want. And Thor's finally getting what he wants. Things are bound to get a bit.. eager. Rough, even.

"See, your problem isn't exactly a problem, but in this case it is. You're a really nice guy, you'd never hurt a woman."  
I waited for him to nod before continuing.   
"And you don't want to hurt me per se, but be rough with me. Throw me around a bit." I bit my lip and crossed my arms, looking at him for an answer.  
He looked unsure. "I don't want to hurt you. I am a god, and sometimes I don't know my own strength."  
"Trust me, I'm not going to let you hurt me. And that's why we have a safe word. That's what either of us can say, and if we do then everything stops instantly."  
He nodded instantly. "What is it?"  
I thought for a moment before my lips curled into a smirk and I said, "It's iron."  
"Iron," he murmured, rolling the word around his mouth for a second. "You're sure you want this?"  
"I could ask you the same." I took two steps forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to the bed and pushing him to sit. I let my hands glide down my torso before I took the hem of my shirt in my fingers and tugged upwards, tossing it behind me.   
Thor's eyes locked onto me, raking up and down my body. I reached behind him and took a fistful of his golden hair in my hand, tugging it backward without any warning. The god winced, but I grabbed his chin and pulled down on it, forcing his mouth open and invading it with my own before he could complain.  
I kept my fingernails raking through his hair as our tongues met, trying to slowly introduce him to the idea of pain as pleasure. So soon it took me by surprise, he snaked his arms around my back and yanked me forward so I fell on his lap, and his huge hands landed on my ass, kneading the flesh there.  
I pulled away with a gasp, but before I could say anything he stole my own move and took some of my hair in his left hand, tugging it to the side so he could attach his lips to my neck.   
I shivered as he bit the skin there, teasing my pain receptors with his teeth before blowing cold air across the wet skin. He sucked up and down the skin next, leaving a trail of reddened hickies from beneath my ear to my collarbone.  
"Thor," I murmured, shuddering as he pulled away and kissed me on the mouth again.   
"You have driven me crazy ever since I met you," he growled.  
I didn't answer other than grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head. My fingers were immediately on his chest and stomach, savoring the feeling of the muscles there clenching and unclenching. Again, he yanked me into him, and this time I ground my hips against his hardening dick. His upper lip twitched as his eyes slid shut, and I brought my hands to the broad plane of his back, scraping my fingernails against his skin as we moved together.  
"Enough. It is me who is in charge," he argued, picking me up and standing up for a split second before turning and tossing me onto the bed.   
I squealed and tugged him on top of me for another long kiss. My hands on his ass tugged down, and I soon had him grinding into my spread legs, making me wet as could be. He moved with the experience of the well-oiled sex machine he was, yet I could feel his hesitation as he learned my body.  
I pulled away for breath again, and Thor didn't hesitate to snake his way down my body, leaving sloppy kisses to the crest of my breasts. He tugged the cup of my bra down without further ado and rolled my right nipple between his fingers before pulling on it, hard.   
The pain and pleasure pulled the first moan out of me, and my back arched of its own accord. "Just like that," I begged breathily, winding my fingers through his hair and pushing him down towards me.  
He obeyed, leaning down to take the bud between his teeth and lightly suck and nip at it. His other hand pulled the other cup down, and grasped at that breast, making my breath hitch as the arousal clouded my mind.  
He switched after a few moments, and this time it was my hips that bucked up, begging for attention. He only chuckled and shoved them down with his right hand. His thumb, however, lodged right in my crotch and he left it there, pressing just a bit harder as I squirmed.  
"Shit," I moaned, trying in vain to shimmy my hips for some extra friction.   
"Stop moving," he commanded, but I simply couldn't. Two more attempted thrusts up, and he took my hips in his hands in an instant and had me flipped onto my stomach in another. His hand came down on my clothed ass. It didn't make that satisfying smack, but it stung, and I yelped in surprise as my clit begged for more attention.  
"Listen to me," Thor murmured into the back of my neck. He'd practically folded himself against my back, and now he kissed his way down my back. But first, his hand went back to simply grip my crotch. I needed pressure desperately, but managed to keep still besides the occasional quiver as he slowly, painstakingly made his way down every inch of my back, his grip just barely holding pressure on my pussy.  
He finally stopped at the waistband of my jeans before reaching around to undo them. He tugged them off me effortlessly.  
I shivered as the cold air hit my skin, but soon was shivering with anticipation as both his hands gripped and massaged my ass. The pressure was almost too much, but somehow not quite enough. I made a low, begging noise in the back of my throat and pushed back against his hands.  
"What do you want?" he asked, and I could tell this was getting hard for him too. His voice sounded strained, and a glance backwards told me the crotch of his pants was just as strained.   
"Make me cum, please," I pleaded, circling my hips and arching my back desperately as if that'd make him give in.  
He pressed his thumb against my clit through my panties again, and I moaned, unable to stop my hips this time.   
"Oh, now that won't do," Thor murmured, pulling down just the top of my panties so my ass was free before bringing down another stinging slap on my sensitive skin. It sent me forward, and I clutched at the sheets to keep from moving. "Think you can stay still?" he asked, massaging the reddened skin before placing his thumb on my clit again.   
I managed to not jump this time. "Yes, please," I said breathlessly.  
He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to the small of my back before using his teeth to tug my panties down to the crook of my knees. I breathed a sigh of relief, but wasn't given much time to recover as he kissed his way back up the insides of my thighs.  
I shivered against him and arched my back in anticipation, giving him full access to my dripping pussy. He placed kisses around my labia, teasing me as I moaned and begged for more. Meanwhile, his hands were digging into the skin on my thighs, sure to leave bruises from the pressure, but I couldn't care less.  
"Please, Thor. Make me cum," I pleaded again.  
"How?" he asked, now trailing a lazy circle around my hole with his tongue.  
"I want you to eat me out. I want you to finger me. I want you to fuck me with your tongue. I don't care how just do it please," I begged, too out of my mind with pleasure to be ashamed of the dirty words coming out of me.  
"Like this?" he asked before sliding a single finger into me.  
I moaned and clenched around him immediately. "God, yes, exactly like that." I shuddered against him.  
"Fuck yourself on my fingers. Prove how much you want it," he commanded, and I instantly moved, letting his finger slide in and out of me. It was easy with how wet I was, and I wanted more.   
"More, please."  
Without hesitation, he put another finger in. It took me a few seconds to adjust to, but once I did I renewed my fervor, working myself as fast as I could.  
"More?" he asked. "I want you to be ready for me."  
"More," I agreed, sliding backwards more hesitantly as a third finger teased my wanting clit before digging its way into me. This was the first one that had come close to hurting, but I took a deep breath and grinded again, letting myself relax against him and get used to the feeling.   
"Good girl," Thor responded, and before I could even smile at the remark his right hand had snaked around my stomach and his finger had landed on my clit.   
"Fuck!" I shouted, keeping up my own movements as his finger circled my clit.  
"You can cum now," he said, and I could hear the cheeky pride in his voice at having made me fall apart like this.  
And he had. It wasn't another minute before my eyes rolled back in my head and I came with a loud groan.  
He rolled me back over instantly, and hovered above me before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.  
"Fuck me," I said simply, tugging his hair so he came down to kiss me again.  
"Yes, my lady," he said with a smirk before pulling back off me to shove his pants and boxers onto the floor in one smooth movement. He spread my legs wide with one hand on each knee before rubbing his knuckle against my oversensitive clit, causing me to jump up.  
"So sensitive." He climbed back onto me, settling his heavy hips between mine. His dick was big, and eager. He thrusted himself along my wet folds a few times, getting himself nice and slicked up as I shuddered with the overstimulation  
He looked back up to me and took my hands in his, pressed against the sheets, before lining himself up with my entrance. He was a quarter in when it started to hurt. I bit my lip and made no noise until he'd gotten completely inside me, which he accomplished only a few moments later with a small grunt. I yelped at the sensation, and dug my nails into his back.   
"You feel incredible," he groaned, unable to keep his eyes from drooping half-shut with the pleasure.  
"Move," I demanded, knowing from experience that that was the only thing that'd make it better.  
My sexual appetite returned with ease a few thrusts in, and I was soon egging him on faster, and faster, and harder. Every hit of his hips against mine sent me shooting upward on the sheets; it was only his hand on my shoulder that kept him in me. The whole room was full of the smell of sex and sweat, and the raucous noises we were both making.  
It wasn't five minutes in before I was shaking against him and warning, "You're going to make me cum."  
"That's the goal," he grunted before pulling my right leg up on his hip and slamming into me harder. The new angle made me cry out, and I pulled my right leg up as well to meet behind his ass and bring him into me as hard as I could. The intensity was bruising, the pace brutal.  
He stopped for a mere two seconds to pull my legs off him and push them together up towards my head before resuming his pace. The new angle separated me from him, but it put pressure on my clit, and I moaned his name, clenching the sheets in white-knuckled fists.  
"I will fuck you every way I know how later, but right now, I'm going to make you cum," he informed me between thrusts.  
Another minute, and I was shivering, then I was shuddering, then moaning Thor's name over and over and over before my eyes rolled back into my head as I came with a pornographic sigh. My hips stuttered along with his, but he simply pushed my legs apart before shoving my hips down and continuing his ravage of me. His thrusts prolonged my orgasm, and I kept my nails firmly embedded in his back as I clenched and unclenched around him, triggering his own orgasm thirty seconds later.  
"Fuck, Y/N," he grunted as he came. His teeth sought out and bit down on my shoulder as he came in spurts, keeping himself deeply buried in me as his orgasm ran its course. He pulled out a few moments later, now limp and lazy.  
He flopped onto the bed next to me, and I laid still as could be, too thoroughly fucked to even care about the filthy feeling of his cum dripping out of me.  
"In case there was any doubt beforehand, we are doing that again," I said numbly.  
"Agreed," he responded, voice equally as stunned.


	3. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Thor all the intricacies of Tony's favorite number.

The next day was filled with stolen glances between Thor and I. JARVIS had been kind enough to keep our midnight rendezvous a secret, and the only rough patch there had been was when my shirt lifted a bit while I was sparring with Steve.  
He frowned and stopped, letting me land a kick square on his chest, but he barely flinched.  
"What-" I started, but didn't get a chance to finish as he came closer and took the hem of my shirt in his hands, tugging it up on the side, revealing the tiny pinprick bruises caused by Thor's fingers.  
A dark look crossed his face, and he looked up to make eye contact with me. "What happened?"  
I snorted, putting my best acting skills to work as I took my shirt back and yanked it over the marks. "Remember what you learned about me last night? And now there are fingerprint bruises on my hips? Do you really wanna know?"  
A look of disgust crossed his face and he took three steps back. "Nevermind. Let's go again."  
I let out a mental sigh of relief as I got back in position. Little did I know Thor had been watching the whole encounter, a deeply troubled look on his face.  
It was midnight by the time I finally got out of a mission briefing with Steve. The operation was taking place in the early morning a few days from now, and Steve had insisted we go over everything from top to bottom over and over and over and over again. I liked the guy, but his tenacity was exhausting.  
I pulled out my phone as I headed back to my room. "JARVIS, can you tell me where Thor is?" I spoke into the microphone in a low tone.  
"Thor is waiting outside your room already, Miss Y/L/N. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?" The AI asked.  
"No, that's alright. As a matter of fact, give him permission to my room from here on out. That's top secret though."  
"Yes ma'am."  
I shut my phone off as the elevator doors dinged open on my floor. The god's bulky frame sat against my door, and as I got closer I realized he was asleep. A quick glance up at Bruce's door told me he was inside. Thank god the compound's walls were thick.  
I nudged Thor with the toe of my boot until he woke up, which took quite a few tries. He finally opened his eyes with a yawn, blinking his eyes and seeming to just realize it was me standing there.  
"C'mon," I said, pulling open my door and letting him in before someone saw us. I shut the door behind us before saying, "You look tired. You know, we don't have to do this every night."  
Thor shook his head, leaning against the wall as I went about the room, putting my things away from the day. "That is not why I came. I came to apologize."  
"What for?" I asked as I turned to face the far wall, taking my earrings out and returning them to their box on my dresser.   
Before I noticed he was moving, Thor was right behind me, brushing a hand across my right hip through my clothes, causing me to jump. "For these. I forgot my own strength; I should not have left those marks on you."  
I sighed and turned around, taking a moment to run my hand over his cheek and through his hair. He looked terribly sad and refused to meet my gaze, and I almost couldn't stand it. So I took the hem of his shirt in my hands and tugged it up and over his head. He looked confused, but allowed it. The sight of his bare chest distracted me, but I made myself focus, taking his hand in mine and leading us over to my full-length mirror before turning him so his back was in it.  
Just as I thought, his back was covered in a lattice of angry red scratches, all the way from under the nape of his neck to the top of his ass. "Look," I said, turning him so he could see.  
His eyebrows rose as they ran over my handiwork. "Truthfully, I failed to even notice you giving me those," he said.  
I stood on my tiptoes, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before turning his face back to me. "Having sex like this, rough, it's going to leave marks. It happens. Fact is, I wouldn't change anything about last night. I would've told you if it'd gotten too far. You have nothing to apologize for."  
He nodded slowly, dropping his eyes as if he was still ashamed at what he'd done. I bent down a little to catch his gaze again, dragging it back up again with me. "Want to make it up to me?" I asked, giving him a little smile.  
"Yes, anything," he said hastily, rubbing his big hands over the tops of my arms.  
"Eat me out," I said, my smile morphing into a smirk as he blushed pink. The god of thunder, under my control. "Let me see what that tongue do," I joked.  
His face instantly turned confused. "Wha-?" he began, but I rolled my eyes and cut him off with my lips.  
It took a few seconds for him to start, but once he got going, he really got going. I couldn't pull back for a few moments as he kissed me so roughly it would've made his mother cry. When I finally got a chance to, I asked, "So is that a yes?"  
His eyes narrowed and his hands went to the buttons on my shirt as he kissed me again. He got two done, but as I bit his lower lip he must've gotten frustrated, because one second it was there, and the next thing I knew there was a ripping sound and my shirt was positively gone. I pulled back again, this time out of shock.  
Thor had donned his now-familiar sheepish look. "Apologies. I like it when you bite my lip like that."  
I shrugged, mumbling, "It was ugly anyway," as his lips returned to mine.  
We bit and lapped and nipped and sucked our way over to the bed, lips moving together like the wind and the waves as I unclipped my bra and threw it to the side. It was nice; I didn't want him ruining it.  
At the last second, I rotated us and pushed Thor onto the bed. He looked surprised, but smiled at the change in leadership. "You ever had a girl ride your face?" I asked.  
He frowned, and I chuckled as I crawled on top of him. "You're going to learn a whole new way to eat someone out, and I'm going to love it."  
I took charge this time, grinding my hips down on his crotch as I kissed my way down his neck, careful to only leave hickies below the collar line. His earlobe between my teeth caused his hands to squeeze my ass, and a rain of curses to fall from his lips. I made a mental note.  
His abs were delicious, and I licked my way down them as he tried to push my head further down towards his crotch. I took it tantalizingly slow, wanting to tease him like he'd teased me just last night.  
"Please, beautiful," he begged, pushing his hips up towards me as I finally landed at the waistband of his pants.  
"Nope. This was supposed to be about you eating me out," I said wryly, sitting up and moving next to his head.  
His eyebrows furrowed with disappointment, but before he could speak I added, "We can do both?"  
It was like a wave of relief passed over him. "Yes. You first."  
I chuckled as I stood up off the bed and completely stripped off my pants and panties. "Silly god of thunder. At the same time, duh." I was back on the bed in a flash, and with his help had his pants and boxers off in another.  
"Ready?" I asked, sitting near his face again as he massaged my breasts and nipples appreciatively.  
"Lady Y/N, not to seem afraid, but I have never done this before," he said, seeming unsure.  
I ran what I hoped was a comforting hand through his hair. "We don't have to do it if you don't want. But I think you'll like it, and it's easy to learn."  
I waited for him to nod before giving him one final peck on the lips and tossing my leg over his head, facing his dick and lowering myself slowly onto him.  
I felt his calloused hands slide up and over my thighs before he took a tentative lick at my wet folds. I gasped, but what really surprised me was that he moaned. He actually let out a moan, a full-blown, porn-star moan that would've made James Deen proud. Before I'd even touched him.  
I decided to let it go, and slowly lowered myself over him as he tugged me closer to him and got to work in earnest. I was only just taking his length in my palm when I realized that Thor, amongst his many other talents, was really fucking good at eating pussy. After getting over his initial apprehension, he had taken to the task in earnest, fucking me with his tongue like it was his job as his fingers traced circles around my clit, driving me crazy.  
I froze to let a shudder run down my spine followed by a low moan before returning to Thor's neglected dick, which was hard as a rock and already leaking precum. We really needed to work on both of our durations.   
I took him in my mouth right away, wanting us to come at the same time and knowing at this speed, it wouldn't take long for me to do so. He let out a groan that vibrated against my pussy when I pushed myself down on him, squeezing my thumb in an attempt to repress my notoriously horrible gag reflex. His hips tried to jaunt up, but it was easy enough to keep one hand on them while using the other to work the part of his dick I couldn't get in my mouth. It took every ounce of my concentration to set into a rhythm with Thor's tongue making me fall apart like it was, but once I did, I held onto it for dear life, my head bobbing up and down on his as fast as I could go.  
It wasn't long before I felt myself clenching around nothing. I broke off momentarily with a slurping noise to demand, "Fingers. Now." He obeyed, letting two fingers ease into me as his mouth sucked and licked at my clit. Another shudder ran through me before his dick was back in my mouth. I was practically starry-eyed with pleasure at this point, desperately grinding my hips down on his face for more. He seemed equally tense, his hips jaunting up at random as I licked up and down him, took him into my mouth then let him out with a pop, and sucked my cheeks against his length.  
Suddenly, his hands were grabbing handfuls of my ass, and the intensity of his grip told me what he didn't have to. I bobbed faster, savoring the filthy groan that spilled from his mouth as he came, releasing into my mouth. I slowed gradually, swallowing everything he gave me until he was finally spent.  
He somehow kept working me the whole time, and his little show had turned me on more than I thought it would. I was now free to sit up and grind my face down on him, which I did eagerly. He seemed content to stay under me, ecstatic to bury as much of his face as he could in me. A strategic hand across my lower stomach, and it wasn't another minute before I was cumming, letting out a string of curses with his name on the end of every one as I bucked against him involuntarily. Only his arms wrapped around my thighs kept them from springing closed around his head like a trap I could really get used to. He licked me clean through my convulsions before helping me swing back off of him.  
I fell to his side on the bed, my pussy still twitching minutes after the orgasm had ran its course. Thor picked his arm up, and I eagerly snuggled into his side. "That was great," I acknowledged.  
"Agreed." I shivered as Thor ran gentle fingers up and down my bare arm, bringing goosebumps to the surface. "Does that have a name here on Midgard?"  
I had to stifle my giggle. "That position? It's called 69ing."  
"Oh," Thor said, then a few moments later, "That would explain why Stark told me it was his favorite number."  
I couldn't stop the snort that came out this time. "Good god. That man manages to haunt me even when he's not in the room. Let's get some sleep. Anything to keep Tony out of my mind."


	4. Positions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent workout session leads to more.

It was the noises he was making that did it to me. Working out in his vicinity, I could handle. Him taking his shirt off halfway through, I could handle. Even the little drops of sweat rolling down his arms and abs, I could handle (barely).  
But as he gripped the bar, ridiculously overloaded with weight, and pushed it up off his chest, letting out a small grunt as he did so, I knew I was a goner. We'd kept our midnight rendezvous a secret so far, and he was seriously putting me in a compromised situation with his groans.  
I had been doing pullups, but I let myself fall from the bar as he finally sat up on the bench, letting out a breathy sigh that made me shiver. He caught me staring at him, and a sly smile crossed his face before he went back to work.  
I walked over to Nat, the only other person in the gym with us. "Hey," I began, causing her to pull out her headphones and put down the dumbbells, giving me her full attention.  
"What's up, pup?" she asked, using the nickname she'd given me after taking me under her wing when I'd first arrived.  
"Are you almost done? I was thinking Chinese tonight, but I have to finish up here, so I was thinking maybe you could go pick some up?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes as her face immediately soured.  
"Why can't you go get it? And it's only four anyway; we have plenty of time before dinner."  
"I know, but I'm starving. Please?"  
She must've taken pity on me, because she nodded as she used her shirt to wipe some sweat off her face. "Fine. I was about done anyway. I need a shower, but I should be back in an hour or so. See you then."  
"Thanks, I owe you one." I smiled at her as she raised a hand to Thor before shoving the door open and letting herself through. Before it could shut, I ran to it and held it open an inch, watching until I was satisfied she was gone.  
"Where did she go?" Thor's voice came from behind me, disinterested but feeling the need to make conversation as he always did.  
I sighed before locking the door and flipping half the light switches, leaving us bathed in a dim glow as I turned back to Thor.  
"It doesn't matter where she went. It only matters that she's gone. Now you're going to deal with the mess you've made in my leggings, with your moaning and groaning under those weights," I chastised as I slid onto his thighs, straddling him on the bench as I laced my fingers behind his neck.  
A little smirk appeared on his face, looking more like a Loki expression than one Thor would ever make. "The sounds I make, they please you, do they?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe," I muttered, leaning in to press wet kisses against his sweaty neck. The taste of his salty sweat was different, but not unpleasant.  
"My lady, while I appreciate your eagerness, is this not some sort of risk, engaging in those acts in such a public place?" Thor asked, pushing lightly on my shoulders until I looked up at him.  
"I locked the door. Everyone's been in here already today, anyway. Nat's gone." When he still seemed uncertain, I scooted forward and ground my crotch against his growing hard-on. "Please," I whined. "I want you, right here and right now."  
He shook his head, but captured my lips with his for a few moments before pulling back to ask. "As you wish. What will I be learning today?"  
The question took me by surprise. I hadn't been thinking about a new kink, only how bad I wanted to jump his bones. "Let me think." I looked around the gym as the god remained silent, awaiting my instruction.  
It was the benches that finally put the idea in my mind. "How much do you know about different sex positions?" I asked, returning my gaze to the god beneath me as I chewed on my bottom lip.  
"Not much," he admitted.  
"That's it then. I'm going to teach you about chair sex and wall sex and cowgirl and reverse cowgirl and doggy and spooning," I said excitedly, listing off as many as I could think of.  
Thor's eyes went wide. "That is.. a lot."  
"You're a smart guy, you'll pick it up quickly," I reassured him before pressing my lips back against his. He responded eagerly, and I kept our lips connected as I stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him to follow me.  
He broke off for a second, and was about to speak when I pressed two fingers to his lips. "Questions later." I backed up against a wall, and kicked my shoes off with fervor. He did the same, and I tore my shirt off before wrapping my arms around him and grabbing his ass, pulling him in much closer to me.   
He was about to chuckle, but I cut him off again with my lips. He finally, finally understood what was going through my mind, and pressed up against me, pushing me into the wall. I hooked my right leg up on his hip as he moved down to nip and suck at my neck. I was pleased he wasn't forgetting the earlier lessons, and I let out a breathy moan to let him know.  
His hips pressed against mine, nearly lifting me off the ground as my right leg held its death grip on his hip. "Too many clothes," he mumbled against my chest, and I separated from him to pull my sports bra up over my head and my leggings down off me. I wasn't wearing panties, and Thor gazed down at me, appreciating the view as I brushed my hair back.  
"Your turn," I said, gesturing to his pants until he took both them and the boxers off in one smooth motion. He was already impressively hard, and I tilted my head to the side, considering how to go about this. I pulled him closer to me, asking, "You're pretty strong, right?" as I did.  
He frowned. "Obviously."  
"Good. Catch me." I gave no further warning before wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping, landing the insides of my thighs against his hips like he was giving me a reverse piggyback ride.  
It was a good thing his reflexes were quick, as he caught me without hesitation, his hands digging into the flesh of my ass as I rubbed my crotch against his dick, getting it nice and wet.  
"Use the wall," I told him, and he obeyed, moving until my back was against the cold wall. I gasped and arched my back at the sensation, causing my belly and breasts to rub against him. "Cold," I chuckled, easing into the concrete before reaching down and taking his dick in my hand, giving it a few pumps.  
"Ready?" I asked, realizing he hadn't spoken in a few seconds.  
When I looked up at him, he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth and was staring down at where we came together. My question seemed to shake him out of his reverie, and he nodded, finally looking up at me. One of his hands had moved to brace against the wall and the other was still occupied with my ass, so I reached down and tugged him to my entrance. It was easy to slide down on his length after that, and we let out groans in tandem at the sensation. Thor was still big for me, but in this position I had no choice but to get used to it.  
He didn't need my request to start moving, and kept me pinned against the wall as he slammed in and out of me, helped along by gravity in his quest to get both of us off.  
It wasn't a stretch for him to reach down and rub my clit, and my moans grew as he sped up, leaving the sounds of ball-slapping sex echoing off the walls.   
Soon I had to press a hand to his chest, taking a minute to savor how it heaved with the effort before I spoke up, "Look, this is good, but we got more to learn." I pulled myself off him, gasping at the empty feeling before releasing him from my legs. It was only when my feet hit the floor that I realized how shaky my muscles had become, and I would've faceplanted had Thor not grabbed me under the arms.  
"Thanks," I managed, giving him a shaky smile.  
He didn't return it, only pulled me with him as he moved to stand in the middle of the gym. "Where?" he panted.  
"Floor. Lay down," I instructed, and he was down in a second, cock straining up and his hands rubbing appreciatively over my boobs as I wasted no time in straddling him.  
He was about to say something when I rose up and pressed down onto him. My eyes rolled back in my head with the delicious pressure, and Thor let out a stuttered, "Fuck," as I began bouncing up and down on him. My nails clawed at the planes of his chest, and his hands wrapped around my wrists to help me stay in place as the perspiration rolled off me with the effort. It wasn't long before his hips started jumping up, letting him slam into me every time, and his thumb returned to my clit. He looked almost intoxicated with pleasure, but managed a little smile as he rubbed my clit, making me clench around him instinctively.  
"Do that again, please," he begged, almost going cross-eyed in pleasure as I pulsed around him.  
I knew it was cruel, but as soon as I felt his hips going shaky with the beginnings of release, I stopped, pulling off him as quickly as I could.  
His eyes flew open, and for a second it was the most terrified I had ever been of him. "Last one, I promise," I conceded, flipped onto my hands and knees. He was over me in a second, and as I was about to offer advice he shoved into me, steadying me with a hand in the crook of my shoulder.  
I clenched around him as he reached the deepest he'd ever been in me. It was almost painful, but as he reached around to tug on my clit, it didn't take two thrusts before I was swearing and moaning and clenching around him as I came.  
It wasn't another two thrusts before Thor flew over the edge as well, his hands gripping my hips hard enough to bruise as he stayed buried in me until he had fully spent himself.  
As soon as he released me, I fell to the floor, exhausted out of my mind and fully aware that we hadn't even gotten through half the positions. "We can do the rest later," I said, reaching up and taking a fistful of Thor's hair in my hand when his face popped up above mine. I tugged him down and kissed him good and hard. "That was incredible," I said when we fell apart.  
"Certainly. I look forward to learning the rest of them," he said. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "Should we not be getting dressed? Every second in here is more suspicious."  
I groaned, but rolled over to my side before pulling myself up. "You're right. I just don't feel like moving after that. I'm going to be sore as all get out tomorrow."  
He handed me my leggings as he said, "Well, then I must learn the other positions tonight, before you feel the effects."  
I tugged my top on and gave him a disbelieving look. When he didn't appear to be joking, I just shook my head and reached down to tug on my shoes. "You're crazy, you know that?"  
"Just crazy for you," he whispered right in my ear, his voice turning a tinge lower.  
A shiver ran down my spine at his words, but I refused to let him affect me that way again. This soon, at the very least. "Who taught you to talk like that?" I asked as I took his hand in mine and led us to the exit.  
"You don't like it?" He sounded disappointed.  
I turned to face him just before we left. "I love it." I pressed my lips to his for one last kiss that was supposed to be short, but quickly turned markedly tongue-filled and moany. I reached down and gripped his package in one hand when we fell apart, just hard enough to make him jump and frown, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. "I'll see you, and this, in my room. Midnight, tonight. Don't miss it."  
I dropped my hand and walked out without another word, rubbing my sore arms even as I was already looking forward to tonight.


	5. Positions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're already sore, but Thor is too tempting to keep your hands off of.

I wasn't able to get away from Tony's mandated team movie night until half an hour late, and I muttered curses to the Stark name as I hustled up to my room. I was already beginning to feel the soreness that Thor had so graciously given me earlier today, and it felt like it was going to last a few days. But I couldn't deny that the thought of more action with the god excited me. I wondered how long this could feasibly last; no fuck buddy had entertained me for even this long before. I hoped Thor would be different.  
He wasn't in sight as I neared my room, but I wasn't surprised to see him waiting on my bed as I let myself in, shutting the door behind me. He had showered since this afternoon, and his hair looked a bit damp still. He had also either already taken off his shirt or neglected to put one on in the first place. Either way, I was grateful, and I felt a nudge of arousal at the sight.   
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Tony's fault." I headed to my dresser and reached up to take off my necklace.  
"Wait. There is something I wish for you to do for me," he began, and I stopped, turning around to rest my butt against the wood.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
He stood up and made his way over to me, and despite my greatest efforts, my eyes left his own to trail down his chest. How'd I get this lucky?  
He either didn't notice my staring or was kind enough to not mention it as he reached me. He took the small charm on the necklace between two fingers and examined it closely. I waited patiently.  
"Asgardian women keep their jewelry on when they make love. The tradition dates back ages ago, but it is a status symbol of sorts, as well as a representation of your self. Jewelry is made specifically for each woman, you see, and often reflects something notable about the woman's life. I'd like you to keep yours on."  
I nodded. "Of course."  
He squinted at the tiny metal arrowhead charm on my necklace. It was my favorite; I wore it nearly every day. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Well," I began, meeting his gaze as his eyes finally left the metal. "I bought it for myself when I was a kid, on vacation in New Mexico. It's an arrowhead; Native Americans used them to hunt. It reminds me that I'm a warrior, or something like that." It felt a bit weird to be telling him this simple story of my favorite piece of jewelry and have it suddenly turn into a quite intimate look at my life. I could see how jewelry had taken on such a big role in Asgard.  
"Interesting," he murmured, moving a bit closer to kiss me.  
I stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Wait. Just a quick warning, I'm already a bit sore. So we're going to take this really easy, and really slow. Let me run things, okay?"  
He nodded. "As you wish, my lady."  
I smiled at his sincerity, and had to force my lips to straighten out as I pulled him down to kiss me. Maybe that was what I liked about the guy. He didn't have a dishonest bone in his body, and in my industry, that was as close to a miracle as I could imagine.  
My body gradually warmed up as his hands roamed up and down my skin, gentler than I'd imagined he could be. It loosened my muscles and joints, made me practically melt against him. I didn't want to separate from his warmth, but I did to lead us over to the bed. I pushed his shoulders down and he sat obediently, watching with hooded eyes as I worked my shirt off over my head and undid my bra, letting it drop to the floor as I straddled his thighs and kissed him again.   
Where in the gym it had been rough, now it was impossibly soft. Where it'd been push and pull, now it was synchronized. Where it'd been bites, now it was barely-there kisses. Where it'd been teeth, now it was tongue.  
He kissed down my neck, letting me take my time warming up and getting into the swing of things. I sighed against him as he ran tongue over where his lips had ghosted moments ago. My breath made his hair tickle my chest, but I didn't mind.  
My hips rolled against his own without my really thinking about it, and I tugged his face away from me with a chuckle. "C'mere. And ditch the pants." I hopped off him and tugged off my own pants, now nude as I walked over to my desk chair and turned it around.   
Thor obeyed, and as he reached me I pressed him down into the chair. I'd been planning on sucking him off to get him ready, but to my surprise his cock stood straight against his belly, ready to go.  
"Eager much?" I joked, straddling him on the chair as he wrapped his big arms around me and pulled me close to him.  
He kissed me, his dick impatient between us before answering me. "You have a way of making me eager by even being around," he murmured as we broke apart.  
"Well, same to you," I teased, lifting myself up and not hesitating to slide down onto him. He slid in easily from my wetness and today's previous activities. We both let out satisfied sighs at the feeling, and I didn't hesitate to begin to roll my hips.  
"One other position I want to do, so let me know when you want to take over," I told him before focusing on the task at hand.  
His hands didn't hold my hips at all; instead they ran up and down my sides, across my chest and back. I was grateful for the warmth, and grateful he trusted me enough to let me have all the control.  
It'd started out soft and gentle, and I'd meant to keep it that way. It was still gentle. But somewhere along the way, we'd lost the softness. My body felt hard, tense against his as it strained for more and more of him. I was dripping with sweat, my tongue dripping with his name, my pussy dripping arousal onto his cock as I rode him smoothly, slowly. Thor seemed equally tense, but he busied himself with my skin.  
I was panting against his cheek when he finally spoke in a strained voice. "Let me do some work." I nodded, unable to verbally answer as I pulled myself from him, wincing at the feeling of emptiness as I led him over to the bed.   
"Lie down. On your side," I instructed, pleased yet again at his willingness to listen. I laid in front of him, scooting my ass right up into his crotch and propping up my left leg to give him easy access. He rubbed himself up and down my slick lips before pushing in slowly, and I bit my lip at the feeling. The forward angle made him hit my g-spot with every lazy thrust, and I twisted my head around to kiss him deeply as he got into a rhythm.   
He had more energy than I did, and a hell of a lot more stamina, and it wasn't long before he was pushing into me at a good pace, fast enough that it left me breathless and starry-eyed for more, yet slow enough that I could relax and focus entirely on the sensations building up deep in my belly.  
Without my bidding, Thor's hand snaked around to ghost over my clit, and my hips shot back against his in surprise as I let out an, "Oh!" against his mouth.   
When he chuckled, I felt it in my ribcage. His mouth moved to my neck, and I opened it fully to him so he could press sloppy kisses up and down it. His finger rolled more insistently against my clit, in time with his hips, and it wasn't long before I was out of breath again, panting as my hips rolled against his. He seemed to be equally undone, letting out a random spattering of groans and grunts against my skin as his hips seemed to dig deeper and deeper into me with every thrust.  
"Don't stop," I managed, gripping his wrist to keep it where it was. My mouth feel open as my eyes shut from pleasure, and a few moments later I was cumming hard, my whole body shivering against his. I yanked his hand off my clit when it started to hurt, and he squeezed my hand as he came himself, grunting against my neck as he let the orgasm roll over him in waves. His hips had stilled, and when he was spent he pulled himself from me.  
It was good sex. Not the bruising type, not the all-out sprint type. The gentle type, the marathon type. It'd relaxed every single muscle in my body; I couldn't remember ever feeling this completely satiated. The lack of tension was palpable, and I let myself slump against Thor's form.  
He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me. I could hear his deep breathing, could tell he was in much the same state as I was, so I didn't even think of asking him to leave.  
I just shut my eyes and let myself drift off.


	6. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're headed to a team retreat (and hopefully some alone time with your favorite god of thunder), but why not enjoy the alone time you have with him on the way there?

It'd been two weeks since Thor's sleepover in my room. Since then, despite my best efforts, we hadn't found time for another rendezvous. He'd pull me against him in the hall when nobody was looking or give me sweet kisses over a shared cup of coffee, but Stark and Cap had been keeping me busy with missions, debriefs, and training. Thor had been called back to Asgard for a few days, which didn't make things any easier.  
This weekend, however, the team was taking a mandated retreat to a cabin in the Poconos for some bonding and vacation time. I hoped that meant some alone time with Thor, who was riding shotgun as I drove us upstate in one of Tony's sleek SUVs. We were three hours into a four-hour trip, and Thor had already complained about feeling cramped in the car seventeen times. I was on edge with both sexual frustration and annoyance, not to mention the fact that I hadn't eaten in six hours. Tony had promised us a full meal once we got to the cabin, so I wasn't about to stop in one of the myriad small towns we'd passed through.   
"How long until we reach the cabin?" Thor groaned yet again. He writhed uncomfortably against the seat belt. He was far too large for the car, so I couldn't exactly be mad at him for his attitude.  
"Only another hour. Hang in there," I said, gripping the steering wheel tightly as I held back my snappy remarks.  
He only groaned and dropped his head against the headrest. "This vehicle is ridiculously small. In Asgard, our vehicles are all spacious. And glorious. And drive faster than this."  
I rolled my eyes at the sentiment. "Look, I'm sorry Tony's SUVs don't measure up to your Asgardian chariots or whatever they are, but I'm not exactly in a great mood either. You think I like being cramped in this car for four hours with your whiny ass?"  
"I am not whiny!" he protested, his arms crossed over his chest. My eyes were on the road, but I'd bet anything he was making that little annoyed face he did, with his nose all scrunched up and his brow furrowed. It was positively adorable.  
"And I could sleep, except you can't drive on Earth, so I have to do that," I continued, ignoring him.  
"I could drive this if I wanted to."  
I looked away from the road long enough to give him a dubious look. "Really?"  
He glared back at me. "Yes. Really. Pull over and we shall see."  
I scoffed as I turned the wheel over and ground to a stop in the gravel on the side of the two-lane road. After throwing my door open, I hustled over to his side of the car and slid into the passenger seat, still warm from him. He was already in the driver's seat, and we pulled the doors shut at the same time.  
"Okay," Thor began, placing his hands gingerly on the wheel like he thought he'd break it. "This steers, and," his foot reached for the gas pedal, "this provides thrust."  
When he looked to me for confirmation, I only raised an eyebrow. "I'm not about to help you."  
He set his jaw. "Fine." Without further hesitation, he whipped the wheel back towards the road and slammed on the gas. Predictably, the tires spun, and I could hear the gravel hitting the undercarriage of the car.  
"Ease off!" I shouted over the squeal of tires, but before he could react, the car found traction and sprung forward and to the side, making its way onto the road with a jolt that sent my head slamming into Thor's shoulder. I straightened up and shook off my blurred vision, glaring at Thor as he gave me his best apologetic smile.   
"Apologies. It had more power than I had anticipated."  
"No shit. It's one of Stark's," I muttered, rubbing my slightly sore forehead.  
After that, it was smooth sailing. I was more impressed with Thor's driving than I would've cared to admit. His godlike reflexes and intuition lent themselves well to the task, and it wasn't long before he was sailing around the curves and accelerating on the straightaways without even having to be told.  
"This is quite fun!" he remarked.  
"Yeah, and we're almost there, since you've been driving like a maniac." I chuckled at the thought, watching the speedometer as he pushed it up past 90 mph.  
"I have.. missed you," he said out of nowhere. "I do hope we get some alone time over this vacation."  
I didn't answer for a moment, but finally said, "Yeah, me too."  
It was quiet for a few minutes, and I took the time to look out the windows. It was just turning into fall, and the trees were lit up in brilliant reds and yellows. We'd made it into the real mountains now, and we hadn't passed a restaurant or even a gas station in close to fifteen minutes.   
Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head. "You want some alone time?" I asked, scanning the road ahead.  
"Of course," he agreed, but he sounded confused.  
"Well, I can teach you something right now." I moved my hand to his upper thigh and chuckled as he jumped. "Car sex. That's a kink, kind of."  
He nodded. "Alright."  
I finally found what I'd been looking for. It was an old access road, hidden behind some small bushes and with a rusted old chain marking it off-limits. "There." I pointed him to the road, and he turned onto it obediently. I hopped out and took off the chain before returning to my spot.  
As Thor eased the car down the thin dirt road, I teased his dick through his pants. He bit his lip and asked, "How far do we go?"  
"Only a little more," I promised, directing him to stop in a little clearing maybe fifty yards off of the main road. The foliage kept us well-hidden, and as soon as he threw the car into park, I twisted and hopped into the back seat. "C'mon, more room back here." I beckoned for him with one finger.  
He took one look at the gap between the driver and passenger seats and shook his head. "There is no way I will fit through there." He let himself out the door and I opened the back one for him. I only realized how crowded this was going to be when he was sitting right next to me with the door closed. He was massive compared to the interior of the car.   
I kissed him fervently, needing this to be a quickie and needing to think about the easiest way to go about that.   
Thor wasn't cooperating; evidently he wanted me NOW, and before I knew it he had me pulled into his lap, straddling his massive thighs. He groped at my chest with bruising fingers as he nipped and lapped at my neck, forcing most rational thoughts out of my head.  
"Lie down," he whispered against my ear, and I obeyed immediately, unzipping my jeans and pushing them with my panties to my ankles as I maneuvered around Thor in the small space. My now-bare skin was constantly on his, either his hand on my stomach or his scruff against my neck or his thigh rubbing against my bare pussy. He was so warm it made my skin burn, made me hot and sweaty in an instant. Normally I'd hate that, but with him for some reason I couldn't get enough, and he didn't seem to mind.   
He was hovering over me in a second once I was laid down, his hips easing my legs open as he shoved his own pants down in a messy hurry. He wasn't close to fitting lying across the bench, so his legs were bent at an angle that looked horribly uncomfortable to me, but he didn't complain once as he licked two fingers and ran them down my slit.  
My hips jerked up, and my eyes found his as my mouth fell open, unpermitted moans escaping as he worked through my folds, ensuring I was ready for him. There was really no need; I'd always be ready for him.  
He slid in easily despite the space constraint, and in no time the car was rocking from side to side with the force of his thrusts. My knees had fallen as far as they'd go from laziness, but my hips still stunted up to meet Thor's every time, only to be pushed back down.  
"Touch yourself," Thor commanded, barely even looking at me as he focused on the spot where we met. "I will not last here."  
I didn't hesitate to reach down and circle light fingers around my clit, letting out a whimper at the reaction it prompted. The pressure building in my belly increased with lightning speed until I was gasping, writhing around on the bench, chanting Thor's name over and over. I was almost crying with want, with the speed and force of my orgasm, when it finally came. My whole body clenched up, and I shuddered against the stickiness of both the bench and Thor's skin as he kept thrusting until he reached his own release with an animalistic growl. He kept himself fully seated in me until he was spent, and pulled out slowly only when his orgasm had run its course.   
We were both panting like we'd just run a marathon, and as I came back down I realized the windows had completely fogged up. "Fuck," I said chuckling at the sight as Thor tugged his pants back up and pushed himself back to sit. I followed his lead, grimacing at the feeling of his cum trickling out of me.  
He noticed, and winced as well. "We failed to think this through, maybe."  
I frowned at the wetness but pulled my clothes back on anyway, electing to deal with it when I got to the cabin. "It's fine; that's kinda the draw of car sex. I'd say look in the glove box for napkins, but Tony keeps his cars empty."  
Thor took my hand and helped me up. I noticed he was looking at the windows, a smile across his face at the condensation there. "That tends to happen," I explained. "Also, the axles might be a bit damaged from all that rocking." It was half a joke, but I wouldn't have been surprised.  
He turned to meet my gaze, and I blushed for some unfathomable reason. Before I knew it, he was laughing; a big, hearty, Asgardian laugh that pulled some giggles from me as well.  
"Stark can deal with his broken axles. He is good with machines, if I recall correctly," Thor justified, pulling me closer to him.  
I was about to make some snarky comment about the machines that Tony wasn't so good with (humans), but Thor had already leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His mouth was soft with laughter, and I melted against him.  
When we parted, he rested his forehead against mine, bright eyes full of laughter still. He was childishly proud as he asked, "How was that for some stress relief? Not as grumpy now, are we?"  
I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me. "C'mon, let's get moving. Tony's expecting us."  
"You cannot lie to me!" The call came even as I was opening the door and letting myself out. I shook my head at his antics but was unable to stop the small smile that he seemed to constantly give me.


	7. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hoping to have a, uh, sweet time at the retreat with the god of thunder, but Tony has other plans.

It was the first night at the cabin, and Thor and I had already made plans for the night. When he slipped into my room past midnight, I was fully prepared. I'd been trying to think of a kink, and my mind had roamed back to the ice cream sundaes the team had indulged in after dinner, courtesy of Tony. There'd been leftover whipped cream and chocolate syrup on a massive scale, massive enough to completely drench the god of thunder if that was what I wanted.  
"So what do you have planned for tonight?" he asked as he slipped into my room, treading as lightly as he could, which wasn't saying much. He was shirtless again, thank god.  
"Food kink. Sort of. I'll show you, we have to go to the kitchen to get some supplies." I knew this one would take some explaining, so I tugged him along behind me, not giving him a chance to reply as we made our way to the kitchen. He looked confused, but kept quiet.  
The halls and kitchen were dark, and I couldn't hear a thing from any of the rooms, so I figured we were in the clear when I opened the fridge and took out the syrup and cream. I turned back to Thor only to be greeted with the same confused expression.  
I uncapped the whipped cream and shook it a few times before inverting it and squirting two spots of it on Thor's pecs. He jumped, but didn't move away as I bent my head and kissed down his chest before licking the sweet cream into my mouth. He was still sticky, but I moved back up and placed my lips on his, giving him a taste of the sugary treat. He got the idea quickly, and kissed me more fervently, his tongue seeking out the bit of cream left on my tongue. While he was preoccupied with that, I uncapped the syrup and stifled a grin before tugging his head to the right and drizzling it down the left side of his neck. It was cold, and he jumped in surprise, letting out a little gasp which I quickly cut off with a hand over his mouth.  
I struggled to keep myself from laughing at his little pout, and busied myself with licking the syrup off his markedly heated skin. His hips stuttered against mine, and he shoved me back towards one of the counters before grabbing my ass and lifting me to sit on it. He snatched the syrup from me, and tugged the flimsy strap of my tank top to the side before pouring some across my shoulder and letting it drip down my chest.  
My legs spread to let him between them and I couldn't help the small gasp that came out when he bit down on my neck, sucking hard at my skin as he cleaned me off. His hands tugged me to the very edge of the counter, and he ground himself against me, pulling small whines from between my lips.  
"What the.." The voice came out of nowhere, and it definitely wasn't Thor. I recognized it, but I prayed that I was wrong as my eyes shot open. I practically kneed Thor in the chest to get him away from me.  
My eyes confirmed what my ears had already recognized: Tony Stark, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Dim light from the hallway let me just make out his features, and the look of shock on his face would've pleased me to no end had it been in any other circumstance. We'd been too preoccupied to hear him coming or even see the light that had been switched on just a room away.  
"Tony!" I exclaimed, hastily licking at the remains of sticky sweetness around my lips. "Hey, we were just, uh, having some ice cream. Couldn't sleep?" I was normally a good liar, but Tony had clearly seen more than enough, and it all came out in one jumbled haze of words that wasn't convincing to even myself.  
"Stark," Thor began uncertainly. "It is late to be awake, is it not?"  
A few moments of painful silence passed.  
To my dismay, Tony broke out in a bout of crazed laughter. He couldn't catch his breath with the force of it, and doubled over twice as he made his way over to us. I snatched the strap of my shirt up over my shoulder, ignoring the sticky feeling that permeated my skin.  
When Tony had finally calmed down enough to speak, he took a deep breath and looked up at me. "So you took my advice after all."  
Thor stepped back closer to me, subtly putting himself between Tony and I, and as I rested a hand on his shoulder I'd never been more grateful for him. "Leave her alone. This is none of your business."  
Tony raised his hands in mock surrender before moving to the fridge and looking through it. "Sorry. Just thought I'd come in for a late-night snack, seeing as how I couldn't sleep, and I walked in on this whole shebang. What was going through your heads anyway? You know this team is full of insomniacs."  
"We.. got carried away," I said sheepishly, and Tony's gaze shot away from the fridge to rake over my ruffled clothing and the traces of syrup on my chest.  
"I can see that. At least I didn't see more." He waggled his eyebrows teasingly as he grabbed a bag of ham from the fridge and closed the door.  
I hopped off the counter and shoved him harder than was necessary, hiding my smile when he fell a step back. "Don't be an ass. You can't tell anyone about this."  
"Don't worry. They already know."  
My eyes went wide. "What?"  
He took a bite of meat and didn't bother to swallow it before answering. "I think they suspect. Widow's been making eyes at the two of you for the past week. Cap's is more of a wary revulsion, but yeah."  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but they don't know. So you're not going to tell them, right Tony?" It was a challenge, and he knew it.  
He pressed his lips together in thought before answering. "No promises. Keep it up, Point Break. Her face told me you were doin' good." He clapped Thor on the upper arm before turning tail and heading back to his room.  
"Tony!" I shouted, pissed off and not caring if I woke the others. I was about to storm after him, but Thor grabbed my shoulder gently.  
"Maybe Stark has a point. The rest of the team deserves to know; they are our friends and they rely on us. It is a big secret to be keeping from them."  
I huffed and glared out the door after Tony, refusing to turn around. "This is our business, and nobody else's. Besides, Tony's just doing it to get a rise out of me."  
"And you would let that happen?" he asked gently.  
I sighed in frustration but turned back to Thor, letting my head fall against his chest. "You're right." It came out muffled against his skin. "But it's going to be obnoxious as hell that they know. The teasing will be relentless."  
He chuckled, and I felt it on my cheek. "I shall not let them bother you. Come, let us get some sleep. Tomorrow may be harrowing."  
I looked up at him, a frown on my face now. "Really? I feel bad that I got you all worked up, and now..."  
He nodded understandingly. "Of course. The situation has changed."  
I breathed a sigh of relief and untangled myself from him. "Thanks. Tony is my biggest turn-off."  
I slept in the next morning, dreading seeing the team after what Tony had surely told them. Since I'd showered last night, I couldn't really use that as an excuse, but I took my time getting dressed. The only thing that really made me leave my room was the thought that I couldn't leave Thor to face it all on his own. They'd tear him apart.  
The whole team save Tony and Thor was in the dining room when I finally made it downstairs, and despite the late hour they were still snacking on some eggs and bacon. It all stopped when I walked in. Even when I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Nat, they didn't restart their conversation.  
"So.. I'm guessing Tony told you all already," I started casually enough, hoping to get it over with.  
Nobody spoke for a few moments until Bruce hesitantly offered, "Well, you know him and his big mouth."  
I rolled my eyes and huffed in frustration, not that I was surprised.  
Nat spoke next. "If it's any consolation, I already knew."  
"Can't say I'm surprised, because, well, it's you, but how?" I asked, out of curiosity more than anything.  
"You two aren't as sneaky as you think you are. Really, it was when you asked me to go pick up food after the gym. I came back to ask you if you wanted anything different than the usual, but I didn't make it much past the door, because, well.." she shrugged, and I winced, hoping she'd come back sooner rather than later.  
"Can't say I didn't think something was weird," Clint commented, munching on his share of breakfast. "It's a spy thing. And you two are really loud," he added when I looked at him in disbelief.  
I rolled my eyes, but let it go. "So all of you knew?" I asked.  
Steve nodded. "I don't get it, at all, but if you two are happy then it's none of my business."  
I gave him a small smile and nodded, grateful that he had my back.  
"Well, I for one had no clue," Bruce commented. "Tony had to tell me, but I guess that makes sense since I'm no super spy or super soldier. It's nice. You two deserve a win."  
"Thanks. I can't believe the man himself isn't down here to gloat."  
As if on cue, Tony walked through the door. He looked rumpled, and when he noticed the messy atmosphere at the table he grinned through bagged eyes. "Everyone up to date?" he asked as he sidled in next to Bruce.  
"Tony," Bruce cautioned, shooting a disapproving frown at him.  
Tony threw his arms out to the side in disbelief, as if he was the victim. "What? Everyone deserves to know."  
"We already did. You're not special, Stark, and you're the only one disrespectful enough to go running your mouth about it," Nat pointed out, and I was never happier to have her on my side.  
Thor appeared at the door then, groggy and bleary-eyed just like Stark, but he at least looked well-rested. When he saw Tony at the table, he shot him a clear glare and rounded the table to sit next to me. "Good morning," he mumbled before pressing a kiss to my forehead. My eyes went wide at the gesture, but Thor was too busy staring down Tony to notice.  
The tension could've been pulled from the air and hammered into the world's most awkward sculpture, at least until Tony relented. He stood up with a huff, filling his plate with food before disappearing.  
Thor's disposition immediately straightened out. He smiled and greeted the rest of the table, not acknowledging Stark or the situation at all. An unbelievably normal breakfast ensued. I couldn't believe it. Thor had managed to kill Stark's glee, and either shame or encourage the rest of the team into following along. I found myself shooting him grateful glances throughout the meal. Never had a fuck buddy proved himself this useful.


	8. ElectroStim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on your birthday to a new treat from Thor.

It'd been a week since the whipped cream and Tony Stark incident. Midway through the retreat, Thor had been called back to Asgard for some kingly duties, and we'd returned to the Avengers tower and normal business soon after. Tony still wasn't speaking to me, not really, and I wasn't about to make the effort. 

The sun rose on another day in the tower, another day of training and working and skirting Stark's favorite haunts. Only this time, it was different. It was my birthday, the first I would be celebrating since moving to the tower full-time. I hadn't told anyone, because I didn't want anything. I saw no reason to celebrate the onward march of time and age; hadn't since I was about 23. It was pessimistic, but whatever. 

I was about to roll out of bed and head to the closet when a figure in my doorway caught my attention. My muscles recoiled as my brain went into intruder mode, but as soon as I realized it was Thor, the adrenaline let up. "Dude, you're gonna give me a heart attack," I joked, gesturing for him to come closer.

He approached easily, relaxed, with a smile. He was still in his battle armor, and I wondered what sort of problem he'd been dealing with. "I apologize. You looked peaceful, and Stark advised that I let you sleep, as it is your birthday." He cocked an eyebrow up, and I sighed, letting myself fall back against the sheets.

"He's not supposed to know that. I didn't want it to be a big deal; I don't really want any presents or a party or anything like that. It's not my thing."

Thor frowned, sitting next to me and resting a hand halfway up my thigh. My pussy immediately heated up. It was ridiculous how easily he turned me on.

"On Asgard, we celebrate birthdays with much reveling and feasting. Granted, it happens much less than on Midgard. Asgardians only celebrate once every ten Midgardian years, if my calculations are correct. Are celebrations not common here?"

"Eh, some people have them, some don't. It's a matter of preference, and I prefer not to."

The frown stuck on his face. "Well, it is your choice. But I would hope to be able to make your day special somehow.." 

He trailed off, and I was just about to ask what he meant when he leaned over me and kissed me, hard. My body lit up, excited after a week of no sex, and I clutched Thor close to me. I ran my fingers over his neck and the front of his armor as we frenched, and found myself whining at the lack of skin available for my hands to roam over.

He paused as I pawed at his armor, and a few seconds later I shoved him upright in frustration. "How the fuck do you get this thing off?!" It was half joking, half seriously frustrated, and I giggled at my futile efforts. Thor just apologized and stood to take it off. I tried to pay attention, but as soon as his skin showed my attention was thrown out the window.

He fell back over me in no time, and I tried to pull his lips down to mine, but he resisted. I pouted, but he spoke. "What would my lady wish for, on this special day of hers? Your choice."

I thought about it for a moment, but there really wasn't much to consider. Thor's dick was good, but his mouth... And considering we were often in too much of a hurry to take time there, I'd gladly take a good old-fashioned eating out.

"How about some oral to start my day off right?" I asked, running the tip of my big toe up and down his leg as he hovered above me. 

He squinted down at me, a playful smile on his lips. "You know you can pick something that's not enjoyable for me, right?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, electing to pull him down to my level rather than get in a snark war. He now gladly obliged, my skin heating up down my neck and chest as he bit and sucked, nipped and licked at the flesh there. We only stopped so he could tear my shorts and shirt off.

He spent time on my skin as if he was discovering it for the first time all over again, and I was more than happy to oblige him as he moved painstakingly slowly down to my pussy. I felt like I was thrumming with energy when he finally reached my heat, and took a deep breath to try to center myself as he teased me with kisses all over.

I wasn't able to hold back some sort of moaning growl when he licked up my slit painstakingly slow, and as he set in to the task at hand, I got progressively louder and louder.

The only thing that made me stop was the sudden feeling of what I could've sworn was a literal jolt of electricity on my lower stomach. Not what erotic novels mean when they say, "There was a spark." The feeling of literal electricity. My mouth hung open a bit as I shot up onto my shoulders, only to see Thor hovering above me with a guilty look on his face. His hands had completely left my skin.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I apologize. The noises you were making got the better of me; I couldn't help it," he confessed, and as I looked across his hands I saw a small sliver of lightning pass between two of his fingers, and it excited me. I didn't know if this was safe, but I trusted Thor to not hurt me.

"Do it again," I demanded, breathlessly.

He looked uncertain, but wasn't in the business of denying me what I asked for, so I watched curiously as he placed his spread right hand over my stomach again. 

I gasped at the tiny shock that ran through me. It felt so natural, coming from him, that I couldn't find it in me to be weirded out. My head fell back as I repeated, "Again."

He didn't obey this time. Instead, two of his fingers found their way into me with ease, and he crooked his fingers to get at that spot that he knew made me breathless. Before I could complain, his hand returned to my stomach, only this time it let out less energy. It was more like static electricity, making all my hairs stand on end as he slowly slid it up me to my nipples, which shot to attention under his ministrations. 

He had me writhing against him in seconds, and let out a hearty chuckle as he swept his hand over my clit, prompting a heated growl from me as my hips shot up towards him. "You're amazing," he murmured, bending over to press his lips to my heat as he worked my clit.

In record time, I was seeing stars. If it'd taken him any time to learn the best use of his new tool, I hadn't noticed it. My hips rolled against his hand as I came, voicing my praise and gratitude to the god as best I could given my state.

He let me relax, turning down the electricity as I sagged against the bed and he ran his hand gently over my thigh. 

"That was amazing. Have you ever done that before?" I finally asked, sitting halfway up with a look on my face that I'm sure still looked dazed.

"Not on purpose. You liked it?"

I nodded, blinking long and heavy at the satisfaction that was currently coursing through me. "Safe to say that I did."

"So have we started your birthday off well, then?" he asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

I looked him right in the eye, unable to stop the giggle that came from me. "We have."


	9. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and you check the ever-popular box: getting dirty while you get clean.

We'd been snuggling all morning, but eventually Thor roused himself from our laziness. I blinked up at him bleary-eyed as he explained, "I should shower. Haven't in awhile, I'll be honest."

I yawned, sitting up and stretching. "No worries. I couldn't smell anything."

He shot that perfect smile at me before adding, "I won't be long," and disappearing into my bathroom.

As I heard the shower start up, I got out of bed, stretching my arms up above my head and to both sides. A chance whiff of myself made my nose crinkle up. "Damn, guess I could use a shower too," I muttered, an idea presenting itself before I even really had the chance to think about it. I didn't bother to dress, just headed to the bathroom completely naked. The windows in the tower were one way mirrors, thank god.

The bathroom wasn't steamy yet, and I could hear Thor humming under his breath as I pushed open the door. "I'm coming in," I warned him, wanting my appearance to be a pleasant surprise, not a violent shock. 

He hummed his acknowledgement, and I looked over into the shower as soon as I could. He was like a vision of heaven, if heaven was full of nymphos like me and Asgardians could even go there. The half tile walls kept his lower half just out of sight; my eyes could only trace down to the top of his v-line. It was a cruel thing, to keep such a sight from me. He'd taken his hair down, and it looked darker soaking wet, clinging to his back, to the slowly shifting muscles there. His skin seemed luminous, even more glowing than usual. His jawline shone like a knife as he tilted his head up, and the curve of his neck was a treat in and of itself.

I was staring, slack-jawed, at his rippling abs, when his voice snapped me out of my trance. "You just came in to stare at me?"

"No," I immediately denied, snaking my eyes back up to meet his own. "I needed a shower too."

With that, I pulled the handle to the glass door and let myself in next to him. It was a good thing Tony had thought to get huge showers, because in a typical shower, the two of us simply wouldn't have fit.

His eyes went wide at my appearance. "Is this some Midgardian sex thing?"

I laughed at his reaction and reached for the soap, lathering some up as I talked. "Kind of. It can also just be a Midgardian couple thing."

He nodded and watched with curiosity as I stepped forward and placed my soapy hands on the base of his stomach. His ab muscles tensed at my touch, and I savored the feeling of them under my hands as I ran my palms up and over his chest. He stood patiently as I worked down both of his arms and then down his back. I gave his ass a squeeze and giggled when he jumped.

"You.." he trailed off, gripping me with his right hand as he squirted some of my body wash into his left. I held still this time, unable to stop the occasional shiver as he set in to his work. His face was a mask of concentration as he started at my shoulders and worked his way down, massaging my back and then my breasts as he took his time. At some point I'd leaned back against the wall, and his thigh had nudged between my legs and was rubbing against my clit, and I'd began to wiggle my hips against him, wanting friction more than anything.

"Can't really not be a sexual thing for us, I suppose," he murmured, finally giving in and stooping down to kiss me.

"Just don't shock me in here. I might actually die," I joked as we pulled apart.

Everything after that was quick. His lips on my neck, hips firm against mine as he kept me on the wall. It didn't take long for my knees to turn to jelly, but he didn't seem to mind holding my entire weight up. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be in a rougher mood than usual, seemed to like being able to hold me and move me around as he wished. 

I whined as he bit down my nipple, teasing it just to the point of pain before moving on to the next. His hand was down against my heat, one knuckle just gently teasing me as I desperately tried to grind down on him. He only popped back up to breathlessly ask, "Ready?"

I nodded frantically, squirming against him until he set me down. I got my footing just as he commanded, "Turn around."

His domineering made me smile, and I obeyed, setting my palms on the wall of the shower and presenting my ass to him with a little shake. His hands were immediately on me, pulling me back a bit and giving my ass a small slap before he slowly slid in. I had to close my eyes against the sudden onslaught of water. It somehow only enhanced everything else, and soon I made a demand of my own. "Touch me, please," I begged, glad when he seemed to know what I wanted as his hand reached down between my legs and stroked my clit to the pace of his thrusts. I moaned at the feeling, clenching around him, pulling a groan from him.

The water was in my eyes, in my mouth, in my ears, but it somehow.. enhanced everything. I wasn't in the most comfortable situation, but I couldn't even focus on the pain. The pleasure overwhelmed it. 

It took me by surprise when Thor wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled my upward as he stopped thrusting completely, leaving himself fully seated in me. I panted, cussed, grinded against his lap from the lack of friction.

"Who's the only man who can make you feel this way?" he demanded.

I was shocked by the sudden filth coming from him, but I wasn't about to complain. "You Thor, holy fuck you're the only guy.. the only god who can make me feel this way. Please, I need it, you feel so good."

He pushed me back against the wall, leaving one controlling arm draped across my back as he began to fuck me slowly. "How does it feel?"

"So fucking good, god you're amazing. That's it, fucking just like thAT!"

"Good girl," he purred right in my ear, bent over me to press kisses into my shoulder and neck as his hand returned to my clit. My eyes had fallen shut again, and I focused on the spiraling pressure deep in my belly. 

"Fuck! Don't stop," I begged as I felt it coming on. Thor obeyed, slamming his hips into me at a rate that probably would've made me fall over had he not been completely holding me up.

I inhaled sharply as it hit me, making my hips jump against Thor's, like they were desperately trying to get away and get closer at the same time. He held me in place though, and sought his own release. My eyes rolled back in my head at the almost painful pressure, and I clenched around him so badly I thought I might hurt him. Luckily it only took a few more thrusts for him to cum, biting into my shoulder as he did so. I froze as he came close to breaking the skin of my shoulder. He held himself in me until he was fully spent, and I gasped both for breath and from the pain when he pulled out. 

"Holy.." I trailed off, eyes still screwed shut and arms against the wall. My legs were shaking like crazy; I felt a few seconds away from passing out. To my relief, Thor grabbed me and lowered me down with him to the ground.

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" he asked, all gentle now as his thumb rubbed across my skin in soothing circles.

"I'm great, just... wow." I gave him a full-blown smile. "Did you really miss me that much?" I teased.

He shrugged. "I suppose I did. You feel so good sometimes I might be a little rougher than I intend."

"Don't worry, I won't let you hurt me. And we still have iron, remember?"

He nodded solemnly, then took my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of my palm. "I do hope you'll spend tonight with me. We can go get some dinner, perhaps? Where's your favorite restaurant?"

"Whoa there, take it easy. I'm still trying to comprehend that orgasm," I joked. "But sure. There's a good Italian place a few blocks away. Plus, it'll keep me away from Tony. I'm terrified he's planning some sort of crazy surprise party or prank. It's odd that he hasn't bothered me yet on today of all days. Makes me think he's up to something."

"I don't think he'll bother you," Thor replied with a little smile, prompting a frown from me.

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"It's just that someone might've had a stern talk with him after his behavior last week. Someone also might've cornered him and verbally threatened him." 

My eyes went wide, but Thor only shrugged. "I can't believe you!" I shoved him lightly, a smile breaking out across my face. 

"It was wrong, I know, but he was getting on my nerves."

"Same here. And trust me, he'll bounce back quicker than a rubber band. You can't keep him down."

"I hope I don't. Come now, this has been enough talking about Stark for the day. We should get out, begin the reveling."

I chuckled, feeling my muscles ache as I moved a bit. "I'm down for a bit of reveling. Assuming I can walk, that is."


	10. Breath Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You round out your birthday festivities with some breathtakingly good oral.

I spent the day with Thor and some of the others, since he'd told them all what day it was. Unfortunately that meant they wanted to bother me about it. Fortunately it meant Steve let me out of training for the day.

Nat, Pepper, and I spent some time with a good bottle of wine, Steve's cheeks reddened when he handed me the nicest hand-drawn card, Clint gave me 28 pinches, and Bruce wished me a happy birthday on one of his chance excursions from the lab. 

Around eight, I left with Thor for the restaurant. Nat had called ahead and gotten us a reservation, and warned them about Thor. They had reassured her they'd make sure we weren't bothered.

Several people stopped us on the short walk there to ask for pictures with the god, but I didn't mind. He obliged them all of course, his smile never seeming to dull even when it must've been tiring. 

We made it to the restaurant a bit late, but they sat us immediately in a private back room. I could smell fresh bread and olive oil. It was maybe a little romantic for the occasion and how we were dressed, but Thor didn't seem to mind. He pulled out my chair before sitting down himself. 

There was a plain white tablecloth, and candles adorning both the table and the shelves around us. The sky outside was darkening quickly, and the old waved-glass windows let in an interesting pattern of light accentuated by the candles. A vase of red roses sat between us. 

A waiter was instantly at our side, and he had a tray in hand with a bottle of Dom Perignon and two champagne flutes. Before I got the chance to ask why he'd brought it out, he grabbed a note from his pocket and handed it to me. "For the lady."

I took it and unfolded it, distracted as he put the flutes down and poured glasses for us. It read, 'Y/N, the way I acted at the cabin was immature. I hope it doesn't hurt our professional relationship. Hope your date goes well, and get whatever you want. I'm paying.' He'd signed with a simple dash and a T, and I smiled at his way of apologizing.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Tony. This is his apology for the cabin thing." I smiled despite myself as I set the note down.

"Would you like anything else to drink?" the waiter asked as he finished up with the champagne and placed the bottle down.

"No, this looks good, thanks."

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over your menus then." He was gone in a flash, and I wondered exactly how specific the directions were that Tony and Nat must've given the restaurant. The candles, flowers, leaving us alone. It wasn't hard to see what they were trying to do.

"Here's to you, on your birthday." Thor raised his glass, and I clinked mine against his, before taking a sip. The champagne was cold, and tasted expensive. Tony sure had an interesting way of apologizing, but I wasn't complaining. He knew I wasn't one for emotional conversations. 

Thor and I ordered much more food than we could possibly eat, and it was all amazing. Conversation and champagne flowed easily, and I was a bit tipsy at the end of the evening. 

We decided to take the long way home, cutting through Central Park. It was dark out, so nobody recognized us. The lack of light in the park would've made me anxious had I been with anyone else, but Thor's comfortingly heavy arm around me and the slight buzz in my veins relieved any worries. We didn't speak much, basking in the silence of nature distilled by the distant city noises.

We were crossing one of the bridges when he stopped suddenly, stooping down to sweep me off my feet and set me on the wide railing. I gasped in surprise, but my legs spread to let him in automatically, his heated body immediately warming mine up as he placed his palms on the concrete on either side of me.

He didn't kiss me at first, instead staring into my eyes with a look I couldn't decipher. "What?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up despite the chill in the air as his blue eyes bored into mine. 

"Nothing. You're not cold, are you?" 

His quick change of subject threw me off the trail for a bit, although later I'd wonder what he'd been doing. "Nope. Not now."

He only nodded, and when he kept looking at me I decided to take things into my own hands. I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to my level to press my lips to his. He responded slowly, letting me take the lead as he kept his hands on the railing. Mine were already traveling all over him. but when they landed on his crotch he groaned and pulled back a bit.

"Are you sure you want this? You've had a long day, we don't have to tonight."

"No. I want to. And I want to try something new, if you're okay with it. It's a bit... out there." I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

He nodded. "What is it?"

I took his hand in mine and snaked it up so it was resting around my neck. "Erotic asphyxiation. Breath play."

His face remained carefully composed as he considered it, but his flurry of microexpressions worried me. He seemed confused, if not anxious. "I'll try it. But I don't want to do it when I'm involved. I could lose control too easily, snap your neck like that." He snapped his fingers, shattering the quiet of the world around me and stealing my attention away from how his arms felt just barely touching me but not quite.

"What do you mean when you're involved?"

"You'll do nothing with me, and I'll do everything with you. Try not to turn me on," he teased, dragging a finger across my collarbone.

"That's going to be a problem."

"We'll make it work. Come now. If we're doing this tonight I don't want to have to keep you up that late."

I scoffed as I hopped down from the ledge and wrapped my arm through his. "I love it when you keep me up late, if it's for the right reasons."

One side of his mouth canted up in a little smile.

We made it to the tower in no time, and I was glad when nobody bothered us on our way in. The team too seemed to have split up already to go do their separate things- whether that was trying to get a solid night's sleep or tinkering the night away in the lab.

Thor led me back to my apartment, gentlemanly and courteous the whole way. I was hoping he'd be a bit rougher in bed, seeing him like that this morning had been a massive turn-on.

"Why don't you go get out of this?" Thor murmured, hand brushing low on my back as he closed the door behind us.

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable." I closed my bedroom door behind me, even if it was completely useless. Any shyness I'd had around him had been thrown out by the depravity we'd both shown when around each other for too long. 

It was my birthday, and because why the hell not, I threw on a little black lingerie set I had been saving for a special occasion. When I opened the door and rested an arm on the frame to pose coyly, Thor only groaned. 

"You're supposed to not be turning me on, don't you remember?" He stood and made his way over to me. 

I chuckled at that. "Get used to it. I trust you."

"Good," he murmured, not giving me a chance to respond before he was leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. He came onto me hard, the hesitancy in his earlier words leaving my mind as he shoved me against the wall and entrapped my body with his own. His hands moved faster than they typically did, running down my sides before gripping my ass so hard it almost hurt. I gasped in surprise, letting his tongue into my mouth when I did.

He took the chance and ran with it, pressing against me harder, hands not stopping in any one spot for too long before moving on. I couldn't keep up with the fervor with which he kissed me, and the haze of arousal left me worried I was kissing him back sloppily. If I was, he didn't seem to mind.

His lips easily wandered down my jawline and took their time sucking hickies into my neck before moving down to my chest. His hands were on the expensive bra before I could comprehend what was happening, and had it ripped in half before I could protest.

"Fuck you," I muttered, even as my right leg was snaking its way onto his hip without my explicit permission.

Thor's head popped up, eyes dark with lust as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "That's not very nice." He took my hands in his, and had them up over my head in a split second. His massive left hand held them fast against the wall as he bent back down and bit down on the sensitive skin on the top of my breast. 

I moaned as he left his mark there before doing the same to the other one. My leg had long since slipped off him, but was now pressed tight against my other one in an attempt to get some friction.

He moved his lips down to my nipple, and bit down on it, taking it immediately to the point of pain. 

"Fuck!" My back fell against the wall, and he laved his tongue over the soreness as I felt his right hand trail down my thigh. When it hooked under my knee and tugged, I gasped, eyes flying open as I felt like I was going to fall. But, as usual, Thor just closed the distance between us in a split second and caught me with my hips against his. 

My hands had fallen to around his neck, and when I looked up at him he had a tiny smirk on his face. "I hate it when you do that," I grumbled, still grinding my crotch down on him. Being held like this made it easy.

"That's why I do it." He carried me over to the bed, dropping me unceremoniously on the soft sheets. I tried to sit up, but he crawled over me to instantly cover my body with his and force it down. His hips had found their way between mine, and as my hands ran down his abs he scooped them up and pressed them to the bed on either side of my head.

"Stop squirming. You make my life difficult." He griped.

"You love it," I teased back.

He didn't bother answering, just kissed me again, hips grinding down on mine. He finally dropped my hands, but I tried to keep them off him. He sat back a bit and I helped him get the panties off me, moaning as his hand immediately dropped to my heat. He hovered above me as his thumb teased over my clit, my hips circling around to try to get more friction. A sudden pressure at my entrance made me still, and I clenched around him as he slotted three fingers into me with ease. I moaned with pleasure as he worked them in and out slowly, and I managed a, "Right there," when the tips of his fingers brushed against my g-spot.

He seemed to be paying perfect attention, as they revisited that spot over and over, pulling an increasingly obscene string of noises from me. 

"I don't even have to use my mouth to get you like this," he observed, and I could hear the ego in his voice, but I was too drunk on his attentions to argue.

I only nodded, taking the opportunity to grab his other hand and wrap his strong fingers around my neck. I made a point to make eye contact with him, instructing him, "I can hold my breath for like thirty seconds at a time. Press down on the sides. If I tap your hand three times, stop."

He nodded, face dead serious and eyes still locked onto mine as he began to squeeze. I took a deep breath then welcomed the pressure, doing my best to relax into the mattress as my lungs immediately protested. I had to suppress every instinct telling me to fight back, but I trusted Thor so much it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. 

The oxygen stopped reaching my brain a few seconds later, and I kept my heavy eyes trained on Thor as he worked me faster and faster. His thumb was teasing my clit, his fingers still insistently bumping my g-spot.

My mind went fuzzy, slowing my thoughts and allowing me to solely focus on the effects Thor was having on me. It was almost instantaneous. I went from 0 to 100 in seconds, and my orgasm made me gasp desperately against the pressure on my throat as my mind went haywire. Thor released his hold as soon as he felt me cum, and the sudden rush of oxygen made my eyes roll back in my head as my pussy repeatedly clenched and relaxed. My entire body felt sapped of strength; I couldn't move as Thor slowly removed himself from me and laid on his side next to me, watching me come down.

"Fuck," I finally managing, reaching a hand up to feel the skin on my neck. It was a bit tender to the touch, and I wondered if it'd bruise.

"How do you feel?" His fingers joined my own, making me shiver as he ran a knuckle down my sensitive skin. 

I let my head roll to the side so I could look into his eyes. His face was hard, not what I was expecting. "I feel great. You okay?"

He'd been looking intently at my neck, but looked up at my questioning. He gave me a quick smile. "Of course. Come now, you should get some sleep."

I obeyed, turning onto my side and snuggling into his chest, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling me something. Fortunately for him, I was too spent to force his hand right now. So I let myself drift off, wrapped in a haze of confusion and exhaustion.


	11. Semi-Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the store goes awry when Thor turns you on more than he should.

Thor had been silent for hours. It was two days after my birthday fuckfest, and he'd elected to stay for a week or so to get some time off from his kingly duties on Asgard.

I sensed that something was off in that area, but I hadn't asked him about it, unsure if I was welcome to ask about that part of his life or not. Every time he returned, he seemed exhausted, and it seemed like he'd use any excuse to not have to return. It worried me.

I was trying to finish off some paperwork, but it was slow going and my focus kept coming in and out. I'd been at this for too long. Damn Steve and the thoroughness he demanded.

"Y/N, can we do something?" It was Thor's voice, deep as ever but with a tinge of meekness to it now as he peeked at me from over the back of the couch. He'd been reading, but I guess he'd gotten sick of it just like I had.

I sat up from where I'd been nearly slumped over the table, rubbing my temple with closed eyes as I responded. "Sure. What do you have in mind?" I was starting to feel the beginnings of a headache coming on, and Jarvis' virus wasn't helping. At noon an incessant vibrating and accompanying buzz had begun coming from the speakers in the tower, and it hadn't stopped all day. Tony was working on it, but not nearly fast enough.

Before Thor could get a chance to respond, I lost my temper. "Tony!" I shouted, standing up from the table fast enough to send my chair flying to the ground. "When are you going to fix that fucking noise?!"

"Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that he's working as fast as he can, and if you would kindly fuck off that would be great." Jarvis' strained reply came over the speakers a few seconds later; I could hardly hear it over the din. Something in the bug had also gotten rid of Jarvis' language filters, which meant everyone in the tower had been using him all day to hurl the lewdest insults we could think of at each other from 25 floors away.

"Fuck this." I headed over to Thor and grabbed his hand, dragging him with me to the elevator. "Where are we going?" he asked, raising his voice a bit to be heard over the noise, which was even worse in the smaller space of the elevator. 

"I don't know," I griped, slamming my hands over my ears as the noise assaulted my ears. I shut my eyes and leaned against the wall, where the closeness with the speaker system sent vibrations all through my body.

My eyes shot open as the idea came to me. I had no idea how I hadn't thought of it before. "I know where we're going. Time for a new kink."

"Excellent. What is it?"

"You'll see. I have to get out of this tower or I'm going to blow my brains out."

I hustled him out into the garage and didn't stop moving until we'd made it into the car, which thankfully blocked out all the noise. "Thank god. We're going to a sex shop, to look at some toys."

I started the car and headed out, but I could see the frown on his face out of the corner of my eye. "Sex toy?"

I cast a dubious look over at him as I got the GPS going. "Yeah, like stuff that helps you get off. Dildos, vibrators, plugs. That sort of stuff."

He was silent, and my eyebrows rose when I glanced over and realized he had no idea what I was talking about. "Wow. You're going to be learning all sorts of stuff today."

"Asgardians don't need anything more than each other to get off," he said thoughtfully.

I smiled at the sentiment. "Yeah, well that doesn't surprise me at all."

It was a short ride to the nearest shop, and the parking lot only had one other car in it. I was guessing on a Thursday at noon most people would still be at work, so we'd be relatively anonymous. Still, as we walked into the windowless building I had Thor pull the hood of his sweatshirt up. He was so tall it was hard for him to ever look inconspicuous, but I guessed it was better than nothing.

To my relief, the only person in the place was a disinterested looking cashier flipping through a Playboy magazine behind the counter. I grabbed Thor's hand and tugged him straight to the back. 

"We can wander around and look at stuff. If you have questions, just ask." I gave him a little smile before focusing my attention on the items in front of me. I had a few specific things in mind, but I'd be game for whatever he wanted to get too. 

It was fun to see him run his fingers over the different gadgets and gimmicks and try to work through what they were in his mind. I helped him out a few times, but now that he had more varied experience he could work out what most of it was for.

We reached the handcuffs section, and I ran my hands over several different options, testing their construction and durability. I didn't want some fluffy pink pair that I'd be able to break out of in seconds. If Thor was really going to test me, and I knew he could, I had to get a pair that'd be able to hold me. So I picked the most expensive stainless steel pair, and grabbed a length of silk rope just in case. "What're these for?" Thor asked, holding them for me as we moved on.

"You're going to tie me up and tease me. It's called edging, I'll explain it later." I hunted through the aisles for what I wanted next, but Thor stopped before we got there. When I turned back to him, he was holding a rabbit vibe. It looked so out of place in his hands I had to stifle a giggle. 

He pointed at it, looking back to me for guidance. I guess it really wouldn't have been easily identifiable. "It's called a rabbit vibrator. It can get the clit and g-spot at the same time; it's great. But we don't need one; I already have a few vibrators we can use if you want."

He nodded and put it back. 

We made it a few more aisles before Thor stopped again. When I turned to see what it was this time, my eyes widened at the sight of a small metal butt plug in his hands. He tossed it back and forth, examining it closely. It seemed even smaller in his massive hands. He gave up on identifying it, and looked to me. "It's a butt plug. Goes in your ass. Or my ass."

"Ah." He paused a beat, narrowing his eyes at the slender toy. "I want it."

I was surprised, but I nodded. "Sure. That's a nice smaller size too. But you are going to need..." I trailed off, dragging him two aisles over to the lube section. "One of these. Pick what you want."

I left him there and headed one aisle over to the gags. I hadn't played around with these, but what the hell. I picked out a basic ball gag before returning to Thor.

He held up an obscenely juvenile-looking cherry-flavored lube. His proud little smile made me stifle the laughter that the image had provoked. "It'll taste good!"

I frowned at him, faking annoyance. "Do I not taste good enough already?"

His mouth fell open as his hand fell to hang at his side. "That's not what I meant at all. You taste wonderful."

I turned away from him, waving my hand dismissively. "No no, you're saying I don't taste good."

There was a clatter as he dropped the lube and came up behind me. His hand on my shoulder kept me from moving, and I smirked as I opened my mouth to tell him I'd only been joking.

His mouth on my neck was a surprise, though, and kept me from making any sort of coherent apology. His lips teased up my neck, making me cast a furtive glance at the clueless cashier. "Thor," I gasped, both a chastisement and a moan as he sucked hard right beneath my ear. His tongue laved over the spot a second later, only breaking off to let him speak. "See? You taste lovely."

I was turned on, more so than I normally would've been at this point. A dim memory of hookups in the dorm stairwells at college told me why. I'd always had a bit of a thing for public sex. What can I say? I thrive in risky situations, whether that's sucking some guy's dick at a concert or chasing Hydra operatives down for SHIELD.

A quick glance around the area confirmed that nobody had entered the shop in the time we'd been here. There was a small hallway off the back wall, with a sign letting me know that there were restrooms back there. Without further ado, I grabbed Thor's hand and tugged him in that direction. I left our desired purchases on a low shelf and made sure the cashier wasn't looking before pulling him behind me into the hallway. 

The bathrooms were two single ones, one for women and one for men. I shoved the door open to the women's one, pulling Thor in behind me and locking the door. He had a doubtful look on his face when I turned back to him. "I don't know about this..."

My face fell. "Please? It really turns me on." 

I must've looked crestfallen, because he relented in a second. "Okay. But you have to be quiet. I know the point is to wonder whether you'll be caught or not, but we cannot be caught."

I nodded quickly, reaching up to kiss him and pouting when he evaded my lips. "And this is going to have to be quick."

I nodded again, and this time he let me kiss him. Ever a man of his word, he picked me up in a second and had me pressed against the wall in another. His lips, his hands, his body were relentless as he pushed and pushed and pushed, taking me higher and higher faster than I thought was possible. He'd give my neck a break from the biting only to pinch my nipple in his hand and pull a breathy moan from me. He'd give my swollen lips a break only to yank my hair back and attach himself to my neck. 

My shirt didn't come off, and by the time he set me down to take my pants off I was panting, sweaty for him. He shoved his jeans down to rest by his ankles as I kicked my shorts completely off, and before I'd even completely straightened up he was picking me back up, slamming me against the wall and entering me.

There wasn't a second to adjust. There wasn't a second to moan his name. There was only relentless thrusting, him hitting me exactly right each and every time. There were only the sounds of my breathing. I was too caught up in the moment to offer much in the way of moans, which was probably for the best. Thor let out little grunts from time to time, but he kept himself silent as well for the most part.

We were both slicked with sweat, and he paused for a second to readjust me in his arms. I scrambled for leverage with my arms around his back, fingers grasping at the material of his shirt. I let my forehead dip down to rest in the crook of his neck, jostled with every thrust. 

Thor thrust home one final time, grunting as he released, and I managed to fly over the edge at the same time, sinking my teeth into the salty skin of his neck in a mostly-successful attempt to keep quiet. My muscles clenched and released as I came down, untangling myself from him as he slid himself out of me and lowered me to the ground carefully. My legs were shaky, but I managed to keep standing. "Holy shit. That's the quickest I've ever come."

He smiled at me before stepping away to clean himself off and help me do the same. The messy hair couldn't be helped, but I tried to dab away the sweat as best I could.

Sneaking back out into the shop was also a success. We narrowly avoided crisis when a pair of women walked by, but I managed to pull Thor back just in time and come out a few minutes later while they were preoccupied with their shopping.

I picked up our items and we browsed a bit more before heading to the cashier. I paid, and was just turning to leave with a victorious smirk across my face when the cashier spoke up. "You know we have CCTV in the back hallway, right?" His tone was light, but my stomach dropped all the same as I turned back to him, an awkward smile across my face. "You're Avengers, right?"

Thor was no help. I imagined he was just as shocked as me. "Yes," I finally said, giving the man my best smile. "Let the record show that my name is Tony Stark." I turned back then, shoving Thor out with one hand as I clutched our bag in the other. "Go go go," I whispered, not relenting until we were both in the car. 

I turned to Thor, an apologetic smile on my face. "Sorry. I can't believe I missed a camera."

He didn't seem mad to my relief. He only chuckled and shrugged. "What is the Midgardian expression- ah yes, shit happens. It's too late now; we'll deal with the fallout when it comes. Although in the future, we should probably refrain from that sort of behavior."

I winced as I started the car and pulled out of the lot. "You got that right."


	12. Plugs and Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just come back from the sex shop- what did you think was going to happen?

The problem with JARVIS had been fixed by the time we got back, and I welcomed the silence as we rode the elevator up to my apartment, shopping bag firmly in my hands. We didn't run into anyone else, which was another small miracle. There was going to be hell to pay when news spread about our little tryst in the sex shop, but I didn't have to think about that right now, so I elected not to.

The electromagnetic lock engaged behind us as we headed to the bedroom. We were fortunate to have Stark's security system, albeit not for the reason he installed it. Steve wouldn't be bothering us to finish our work anytime soon.

I upended the bag onto my bed, tossing it aside after our purchases tumbled out. Thor came to stand next to me, picking up the plug and ripping off the plastic casing with ease. It was an out-of-place thought, but I found myself wishing I always had him around to open the difficult plastic casings for the odds and ends I bought and could never pry open.

"You want to use it right now?" I asked, biting my lip in anticipation.

He nodded, and I bounced over to my bedside table and slid open the bottom drawer. I pulled my sleek little bullet vibe out and tossed it on the bed before sweeping the rest of our purchases into the drawer save the lube. 

I turned back to face him, and he was there in an instant, taking me by surprise. His lips met mine gently; none of the usual force was there. Somehow all the passion remained, despite how gingerly he was treating me. It was different, but I didn't hate it. It spoke of intimacy, respect, love- shit.

My lips lagged painfully behind Thor's as I tried to wrap my head around what all of his behavior meant. He'd been acting different lately, taking his time with me, enjoying my company outside of the bedroom, asking me about my future. I didn't think it possible for a guy like him to develop even the slightest bit of affection for a girl like me, but I knew what a person in love looks like, and the facts were staring me in the face. To my surprise, the realization didn't immediately put me off. Damn, had I been overlooking my own emotions this whole time?

My mind strayed to his problems in Asgard, and I gasped as I realized they might've had something to do with me. He couldn't fall for a Midgardian- it didn't make sense. It would be too hard. Was it already making his rule more difficult?

His lips left mine in a flash as he felt the change in me. "What's wrong?"

My eyes met his, and I hoped they betrayed none of my nervousness. Like it or not, this changed things. I didn't want to lose him. Obviously the sex was amazing, but it was more than just that. In the past few months we'd grown irrevocably close, even if I wasn't sure what those feelings amounted to. 

"Nothing. Sorry, just got distracted."

He still looked uncertain, but didn't stop me when I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him back down to my level. If things were going to change, I was going to enjoy the fuck out of our last times together. The thought made me impossibly sad, and I pressed against him harder, if anything to keep the tears from coming.

I briefly wondered what was wrong with me; this was remarkably out of character. But his lips, his hands, his touch seemed to soothe my frayed nerves, seemed to settle my jumpy heart. He was the root cause of this problem and he was somehow fixing it even as he made it worse. I let myself slip into that heady state only he could cause, welcoming a respite from the war in my mind even if I knew it'd only make things harder in the long run.

So I kept him on his toes. I moved fast, and he stayed with me the whole time, challenging me and distracting me with ease. He stripped me with more tenderness than I would've preferred, kissing down my shoulders and chest as he did so and eliciting goosebumps across my arms. When it was my turn I tried to be as brash as possible. I wished I could simply rip his shirt as he'd done to so many of mine, but since that wasn't on the table I ripped it over his head instead, quickly following it with his jeans and boxers. 

We moved to the bed, but I stopped him before we went any further. "Put the plug in," I instructed, turning onto my hands and knees as he stood behind me. An enticing shake of my ass made him chuckle and slap it before lubing up one of his fingers. He didn't seem to have any qualms as he rubbed the chilly liquid up and down my ass before focusing on my hole. The sensation was strange, but not unwelcome as he pushed the tip of his finger in. I didn't have a lot of experience with this, but some was enough to know it certainly wasn't a turn off. I rocked back against him, relaxing as best I could.

"Good," he murmured, his other hand stroking my lower back comfortingly. The next thing I felt was the cold press of the plug against me. It wasn't large, but my lip still twitched as he pushed it in. I welcomed the relief as it sunk past the biggest part and settled into place. I wiggled a bit, getting used to the sensation quicker than I thought I would. It was a bit of a stretch, a bit uncomfortable, but the longer it stayed in the easier it got, and the sensation was making my head spin.

I turned back around, sitting up on my knees with the intention of kissing him. Only problem was, when I hinged like that the sensation was enough to make me stop in my tracks. "Fuck," I moaned, low and nasty as I ground my hips against thin air, feeling intently the plug inside me. My eyes shut with the unexpected pleasure it brought, and Thor's hands playing with my nipples added to the mix. I clenched my thighs, bringing about delicious pleasure.

"Use the vibe," I instructed, eyes flickering open as his right hand left me to pick it up. I showed him the switch for the different settings, gasping when he rubbed the tip over my right nipple, which immediately pebbled in appreciation. The pleasure was insane; I had no idea I could like this this much.

My hand gripped his upper shoulder as he dragged the vibe down my belly, ghosting it over the insides of my thighs as I spread my legs for him. It just touched my clit, and I shot forward, burying my face in the crook of Thor's neck as I cried out. 

"Fuck, please," I begged, hips grinding down against him.

"Easy," he advised, taking his time with the vibe yet again. I was soaking wet, and practically growled when he moved the vibe away from my center yet again, dragging it back up to my other nipple.

His chuckles reverberated through my own body, and I huddled closer to him as he finally gave in to my wishes, sliding the vibe through my soaked folds. I bit down on his skin as he circled it on my clit, pressing harder and softer in intervals as I helped him out by grinding against his hand. 

His head dipped down next, allowing his lips to suck hot hickies into the skin on the side of my neck. I was too far gone to stop him, gasping and digging my nails into his skin, almost crying with the pleasure.

There wasn't enough- and then, as the vibe became a bit louder and increased speed, there was. I shuddered and cried out against him as the increased pressure tipped me over the edge, my hips stuttering against his hand as he immediately took the vibe off and pressed warm kisses to my cheek in an attempt to bring me down to Earth. 

My breathing caught up eventually, and I fell away from Thor, sprawling on my back on the bed as I settled down. 

"You good?" he asked, proud smile on his face as he turned the vibe off and set it to the side. 

"Amazing. Fuck me, please?" The plea was evident in my voice, and he nodded, caging me in with his body as he gave himself a few pumps. His fingers swirled through my wetness a few times, but I really didn't need any further prep, and I welcomed the stretch as he entered me with ease.

I didn't even have to tell him to move. He let out a groan when he was fully inside me and started thrusting without hesitation.

"So fucking beautiful when you come," he murmured, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. I couldn't do much but hold on for dear life and whimper at the feelings he was causing. I felt fuller than normal, and the plug rubbing against me with every thrust me took added welcome fire to the experience. He pulled my right leg over his back and I gave in, letting it meet with my left one and pull him into me faster and faster each time. It was bliss, totally and fully. I could live my whole life and never get dick like this. 

We made eye contact, and that dangerous gleam of electricity in his heavy eyes sent me flying, shouting, writhing over the edge. Three electric shocks ran through me as the sight affected him, and three seconds later he joined me with a snarl. 

He released me slowly, unwillingly, and despite the sweat that covered both of our skin I wasn't eager to let him go either. He didn't even ask me to turn over again, which was good because I wasn't sure my limbs would've cooperated. He popped the plug out after pushing my legs up, and I whimpered at the pang of arousal the removal caused. He tossed it aside and wrapped me in his arms.  
We laid there in perfect silence, and I soon realized he had fallen asleep. Evidently the sex had tired him out; not that I could argue with that.

My mind was too preoccupied to let me get in an afternoon nap. Thoughts of Thor, of sex and love and heartbreak, were all-encompassing, and even if I could've I wouldn't want to sleep. I clung to him eagerly, trying to memorize the planes of his body, the warmth, the smell, as if it was the last chance I'd get. Because with him being who he is, it might


	13. Plot (no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's absence from your life only serves to stress you out further, and emotions run high at one of Tony's parties.

"Nat, let's dance!" I grabbed her arm and tugged her with me to the dance floor. It was 1 am, and Tony Stark's world-famous Halloween bash was just getting into full swing. Thor was present, after a month-long return to Asgard. We'd slept together once since his return a few days ago, but I'd been half-consciously avoiding him, sensing a weird tension between us and wanting to protect myself from potential heartbreak.

Truth is, I had no idea what he was thinking. I could tell he was upset about something. I knew he loved me, or liked me as more than a friend at the very least. And his return home hadn't seemed to change that; on the contrary it seemed to have affirmed it. So I was taking tonight's opportunity to get blackout drunk and forget about it for a few hours.

I could see Thor sitting on a couch with Steve as I pulled Nat along with me. She'd agreed to dance and set her drink down with a chuckle as she put up with my already-tipsy self. I'd kept a firm hold on my old-fashioned, electing to balance it precariously between slippery fingers as I swayed my body to the edm hits being administered by some famous dj Tony had hired. 

"So can I ask you a question?" Nat called over the music, impossibly looking both classy and sexier than anything you could imagine. She had her eyebrow raised in an innocent way, so I shrugged and nodded. She pulled me closer to her and we stood still for a moment as she whispered into my ear, "Why're you giving Thor the cold shoulder?"

Her face had turned knowing as we fell apart, and my cheeks burned bright red. She was onto me. Which shouldn't have been surprising, but there it was.

"I'm not," I offered lamely, knowing it wouldn't do a thing to deter her.

She nodded disapprovingly and uttered a little noise of disbelief before excusing herself. The dismissal stung, but the others I knew at the party seemed occupied, so I grabbed another drink and headed out to the balcony.

It was the same one where half a year ago Tony had suggested that I start this little thing with Thor, and I found myself reflecting on it as I stood there in the cool evening air. The night was uncannily like the fateful first night, the temperature hovering on just too cold, the city noises and lights invading my senses even as I tried to get a grip.

I didn't know what had me in such a tizzy. No guy had ever made me feel this way before. There was something inside me that wanted to burst out, needed to be said. To him? To myself? I didn't know. I didn't even know what it was, but the thought of it made me irrationally sad, so I polished off the rest of my drink and returned inside only to get a new one. Tony caught up with me just as I was heading back out, and we chatted for a good while as I drank and he stayed sober. He didn't ask me about Thor, thank god, even though it must've been painfully obvious to everyone that something was off with us. 

He soon had to return to his guests, but I elected to stay outside after coercing him into grabbing me another drink, which I downed in a few minutes. Safe to say, I was sufficiently wasted when Thor finally came out to join me. Had I left, it would've been painfully obvious why. So at the clink of the door and that familiar voice calling, "Y/N?" I sighed and turned to him, resting my elbows on the railing, drink in hand.

"Hey there. How are you?" It was a stiff question, and it sounded like one. I wanted to slap myself. We'd slept together countless times, and I was acting like a complete idiot.

He looked uncertain, and subconsciously held the palm of his right hand out a bit towards me as he approached. He was in a suit, and it made him look damn good. It reminded me of our date in the Italian restaurant I still loved, and the thought of that made me want to cry. 

"Are you.." he trailed off, seeming to rethink the question, "Why are you out here?"

"Just wanted some fresh air," I replied lightly, trying to calm my speeding heart as he leaned on the railing a few feet from me, seemingly shoving my entire surroundings out of my mind with his massive body.

"Good." He paused a beat, scrambling for the right words. "If you- if I... in any way..." he looked up and made eye contact with me, hoping I'd get the gist. His eyes entranced me, and I stood there quietly like an idiot as he grasped at another way to explain himself. "You seem distracted."

I sighed, breaking eye contact as I looked out at the lights. "I'm... something is, uh, something's different. With me. Or you. Or both. I don't know."

He moved a step closer, and my eyes flashed back to his as he placed just the lightest touch on my elbow. It instantly sent a shock through me, and I dropped my drink in surprise. It fell as if in slow motion, but I wasn't even paying attention. My eyes were fixed on Thor's, my mouth wide as if in surprise at the glass, which shattered upon the concrete a few seconds later, even if it felt like eons.

The sound slapped me back into the present, and I cussed immediately, rambling on about going to get help before I was through the door and in the middle of the throng of party-goers. 

They made me lose my train of thought, and the room was spinning, and all I could think about were those blue eyes, spinning. I put a hand to my forehead and hurried off, getting distracted by a group of men cajoling me to join them on the dance floor. I smiled and nodded, welcoming a reprieve from the heat outside. At first they were just bopping alongside me, but as a Nicki Minaj remix came on and one of them grabbed me by the waist, I knew I was in trouble.

I was strong, but he was stronger, and the room was spinning, and his friends seemed to loom over me, laughing and jeering as I struggled weakly. I felt like I'd been roofied, but more than likely I'd just drank too much. "No, get off," I protested, voice and arms both weak. My body felt like jelly; it was abandoning me. 

And then the blue eyes were there, flashing with electricity like I'd only ever seen them in the bedroom. He yanked the guy off me, stooping down to my level as I felt the tears and nausea rise. It was all too much; this much had been a mistake. 

Nat and Tony were at my side as well, and I could hear Steve barking orders, probably to get the guy out. The music didn't stop.

"What happened?" It was Thor, the first voice whose words I could discern.

"We were just dancing, and he tried to grind on me, I'm fine." My voice cracking halfway through didn't help my case, and through blurry eyes I saw Tony and Nat exchange a knowing look. 

"Let me take you back to your room," Tony offered. "We're taking the guy into custody, you can decide what you want to do tomorrow. You should get some sleep, you're in no state to be dealing with this right now."

I waved him off. "No, I'm fine," even as I slurred my words, "don't let me ruin this. I can get downstairs on my own."

Nat shook her head. "Absolutely not."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Thor beat me there. "I can take her."

Nat turned to me, expression light even though I knew she was worried. "Is that okay?"

"S'fine," I mumbled, taking the lead and leaving Nat and Tony behind me without further ado. I wanted nothing more than to puke and get some sleep curled up in Thor's arms. The thought brought me back to the mental battle I'd been having for the past month, and it made the nausea worse. 

Thor trailed me to the elevator, quietly asking JARVIS to send for one as the party raged on behind us. I knew from personal experience that it'd only get crazier and crazier, and now I wouldn't get to enjoy it, and that last, stupid thought was what made the dam break. 

I let out a sob as we walked into the elevator, and refused to turn to Thor as I heard him ask JARVIS to take us down. 

"What's gotten into you?" he finally spoke, and his tone shocked me. He sounded angry, angrier than I'd ever heard him. "This self-destructive behavior, it isn't like you." His voice was a bit lighter now, but I turned to him hesitantly.

The words came out before I could stop them. "You."

His mouth opened but didn't let out any words as he gaped at me. I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, "You make me feel safe." I'd told him I loved him, and I wasn't sure if he was going to recognize it for what it was or not, but there it was. It was the first time anyone had made me feel that way in a very, very long time. 

I shut my mouth, praying that he'd chalk it up to my drunkenness, praying that he'd see it for what it was. Neither one happened. Instead, his lips were pressed against mine in a second, his body wringing mine against the wall of the elevator. He was crushing me, literally and metaphorically, and I couldn't care. He made me drunker than any booze ever could, and I poured all the stress and the worry and the hurt of the past month back against him, pushing just as hard as he was. 

The only thing that stopped us was the dinging of the elevator. His body left mine and he stuck a hand out to keep the doors from shutting, but his eyes were trained on me, trying to gauge a reaction. My mouth was open slightly, chest heaving as my fingers danced over my lips, ghosting past memories of him and I.

"We can't be that," I whispered, looking down to escape his gaze. "I can't do that to you."

He sighed and released me, taking my hand in his and leading me along to my apartment. I headed inside first, and after freshening up in the bathroom (my nausea had inexplicably disappeared, along with most of the drunkenness) came out to see Thor with his hand on the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, voice small.

"You don't want me here," he said gruffly, refusing to turn back to me. 

I chuckled at the thought. "I really do. Stay, just for tonight?"

It took a moment, but he nodded and turned back to me. I led the way into my bedroom, pulling the covers down and sprawling out. Thor took a second to strip down to just his socks and boxers before falling in next to me and pulling me against him. I was lying half on top of him, him on his back and me on my side with my head on his chest and my feet tangled with his. He was clutching me like I'd leave any second. Little did he know I'd gladly stay here the rest of my life. 

I didn't get much sleep that night, due to the alcohol and roaming thoughts. I don't think he got much either, as his breathing never settled down.

Was it wrong to date a man who I could never really have, who was from an entirely different planet? Was it wrong to let myself fall for him when I'd die in a few decades and he had eons left? Was it wrong to let him fall for me when I could never be queen of Asgard? I knew what my heart wanted, and I knew what my head wanted, and I couldn't reconcile them despite my best efforts.

At dawn, I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't smut, I'm sorry! This isn't where I'd originally planned on taking the story but sometimes the words do what they want and I can make it work. This will probably be the only chapter without smut. I also don't feel like it's super well-written, but I wanted to add something. I apologize for the mess!


	14. Fluffy, Romantic Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor reach a resolution, in more than one way.

I woke up late the next morning, and the first thing I noticed was the massive expanse of empty bed next to me. My nausea and headache kept me from worrying too much, which was both a blessing and a curse. 

Grumbling to myself, I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. The second I opened the bedroom door, my eyes and nose were rewarded with Thor, shirtless, cooking up a storm. He turned to me at the sound of the open door and took a second to appraise my state. "Morning," he finally said, taking a cocky sip of his coffee. I rolled my eyes and walked in, grabbing the other mug he'd filled.

"I feel awful, so I'm already being punished enough without your judgement."

He held his palms up. "I'm not judging. Asgardians just don't get drunk, at least not in the way mortals do. I've never had a hangover, but Stark said a greasy skillet would do the trick."

I squinted at the contents of the pan. It was actually coming along quite nicely. "Yeah, who taught you how to cook?"

He frowned at me. "You think just because I grew up in a palace means I don't know how to cook?"

I shrugged and slid onto one of the barstools, sipping my coffee contentedly. Last night was a bit hazy, but I knew what'd happened, and I was glad he wasn't bringing it up. It was stupid anyway.

"Besides, I can't blame you for getting drunk. You were putting yourself in a difficult situation, and that's partly my fault. I'm sorry."

Shit. So he was going to acknowledge it. I sighed and looked down at my coffee. "You don't have to apologize. I was being awful, and it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"Well, why don't we just talk about it?" he asked, all smiles even as I blushed deep red.

"Look, there's not much to talk about. You're a god, not to mention a king, not to mention from another planet. I'm a realist. Whatever feelings I have for you, they don't matter."

He frowned again, looking pained by my answer. "That's not true. They do matter. The problem is, I don't really know what you're saying, and until I understand I can't help you."

"Ugh!" I moaned, letting my head fall down to rest on the cool counter. "I don't want to talk about it."

He paused a beat before answering. "Come now, we've had sex so many times I've lost count. You're really going to tell me you can't talk about your feelings?"

I didn't lift my head from the counter. "It's difficult, okay? I'm not like you. I'm not in tune with my emotions, and I'm certainly not used to sharing them."

"Well, then let me go first." That piqued my interest. My head popped up as he spoke, not looking at me for once as his eyes remained trained on the eggs. "We started out just as friends, but having this sort of relationship has brought me much closer to you. I don't feel connections with many Midgardians, especially like this. It's been... awhile. And I don't know what it means, but it doesn't have to change anything, at least right now. We can just be honest with each other and ourselves, and see where it goes."

"Hmm. That wasn't so bad," I mused, and he finally made eye contact again, that easy smile back on his face. 

"See? Now you go."

I took a moment before answering. "I guess I'd agree with most of that. I like you as more than a friend, even if I don't really know what that means. I'm not- I haven't had a lot of relationships like that, and the ones I did didn't end well."

"So let's not change anything right now. It'll take the pressure off."

God, he made everything sound so easy. I nodded and tried for a tight-lipped smile. "Sure. That sounds wonderful."

He nodded in return and scooped out some eggs for both of us, pairing them with some bacon and toast. He'd cooked the eggs in the bacon grease, and the food was delicious, going a long way to stop my hangover in its tracks. Afterwards, I headed to the shower, taking the time to scald myself and scrub as much of last night's shame and deprivation off me as I could. Tony and Nat deserved some gift baskets. 

I emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, happy to see Thor lounging on my bed still shirtless, with the news on. He muted it as I came in, offering him a crooked smile as I sat on the edge of the bed. 

"So, if things aren't changing, then..." he trailed off as he scooted towards me, his legs surrounding me as he brushed my hair to the side and began pressing kisses up my shoulder and neck. He stopped right beneath my ear. "...what does that mean right this second?"

I was about to give my typical smart-ass response, but when he bit down on my skin and his right hand landed on my upper thigh, it took all the air out of my lungs and all the sense out of my head. I just wanted to live in this moment, Thor clouding all my senses and agencies. 

"Hmm? What was that?" he murmured, blowing hot breath across my skin as his hand slid further up, brushing the towel aside as it stopped right before my heat. 

I whimpered and lifted my left leg, setting it to the side of his, opening myself up to him as I leaned back into his chest. "Please," I moaned, inhaling his scent as his thumb rubbed small circles on the skin of my inner thigh. 

"Please what? Use your words, my queen." 

Damn him. His breath was like fire across my neck; it was impossible how quickly he got me going. I'd seen him fight countless times, but it was when we were in bed together that I found it easiest to believe he was a god. He was pure magic, not in the happy-go-lucky Disney sense of the word, but in the darker, thrilling, addicting side to things that cannot be explained. 

His hand tightened around my thigh, bringing me back to the present, and I clung to his arm as he stood and flipped us around, lying me gently on the bed. I helped him throw the towel to the side, and he fell between my legs as he had so many times before. 

He was holding himself up on his elbows, and I used the opportunity to trail my fingers over his back, shoulders, and chest. He looked like he was about to speak, but when my nails traced towards his dick, his ab muscles tensed and his eyes shut, an almost-pained look across his face. I couldn't help the smile that fell onto my face, and I bit my lip as I watched him react in real time to my attentions. I was hardly touching him; it seemed I affected him as much as he affected me.

"I've lived millennia, and never before have I felt as right as I do with you," he murmured, taking me by surprise. My hands fell from his body, and his eyes snapped open after a second.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I blurted out, unable to keep it to myself anymore. 

He didn't skip a beat, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I moaned into him, emotions bubbling up faster than I could sort through, not that I could have anyway. Thor pushed everything out; didn't let me focus on anything but him and that swirling feeling in my gut. I dug my nails into his shoulders and spread my legs, whimpering when I felt his cock pressing against his jeans, against my heat. He got the message, leaving my lips and leaving me breathless as he rolled his hips against mine. It was perfectly coordinated, like the baton of a maestro, and I sang for him like a symphony orchestra.

Nothing in my life up to this point had felt this good. My eyes were half-closed, mouth open and panting as he smirked down at me. He was only dry-humping me, and I was falling apart like the splitting of an atom. It was an instantaneous fire, running through me, leaving me bare for him, desperate for him. 

"Should I take these off?" 

When I finally found the ability to recognize the words, he was already sliding off me, standing to the side of my bed and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. I caught a glimpse of a wet spot on the crotch as he did, and blushed red hot as I realized it was from me. He was back over me in a millisecond, and the skin contact drove me to the edge of insanity. I pulled him into me, lining his cock up with my soaked heat and pulling him towards me.

Thank god, he obliged me, burying himself in me faster than ever before. I whimpered, eyes screwed shut at the feeling. My hips writhed of their own accord, needing more of him. My body was never more in sync with itself than when it was yearning for his. 

"Look at me, Y/N." The words were heavy, throaty, hinting at a growl, and my eyes opened slowly for him, heavy with lust. It was like swimming through ever-thickening water.

His own eyes were now an electric blue, micro-lightning snapping through them as he pulled out most of the way and pressed back in.

"Fuck!" I finally cried out, seeming to find my voice in my need for him. "I need you, faster, god, fuck!"

He obeyed. It sounded like he was unable to do anything else, and he'd lost his own voice as he thrusted into me with a palpable desperation. The noises that came from him were incoherent, moans and growls and grunts as he bit his lip in concentration, occasionally glancing down to watch himself enter me.

Even if I hadn't been with Thor, I would've known that orgasm had to have been created by the gods. My vision was ringed in black as the whoosh of blood became suddenly louder than anything else, and I screamed through my release, clinging to Thor like a lifeline. I wouldn't have noticed him cumming had he not stilled inside me. The constant pressure against my spasming pussy was painful, but I clung to him all the same, breathing hard as I tried to get a grip.

He let go first, pushing up on visibly shaky arms as he pulled himself from me. It pinched, and I whimpered at the feeling, savoring the wonderfully used feeling that'd settled over my heat. 

He fell to my side, and I was pulling myself up on his chest in a second, needing to be as close to him as was humanly (or inhumanly) possible. His arms surrounded me, and I rested my head on his hot skin, feeling his slowing breath as my own returned to normal.

"I love you too, my queen," he finally spoke, nothing more than a whisper as he pressed a kiss to my hair.


	15. Yes sir, Blindfold, and Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's had a rough day at training, and you think you know how to help him out.

Three weeks.

It'd been three weeks of "officially" dating Thor. And fuck, if they hadn't been better than I could've ever imagined. Thor had taken the time off from Asgard (don't ask me how that works) and we'd been together constantly. Most people, I got sick of after more than four hours together. But with him, I simply couldn't get enough. My brain kept telling me it was just the honeymoon phase; all relationships went through this, but this was just... different. We felt the same. We felt like family, old friends, old lovers. 

And the sex? Better than ever before, which was really saying something. He loved on me constantly, keeping me on my toes even in meetings, even across town. When we were together, some part of him was on some part of me, constantly. Every morning, every night, I jumped his bones every time we were alone. He returned the favor more than eagerly. The only problems we'd found so far were that he had far more stamina than I did, and that we never wanted to get out of bed to shower. It was sticky, shaky, and absolutely exhausting, but it was absolute bliss more than anything.

Today we'd been apart more than usual, as Thor had gone for training with the enhanced team members. They'd invited me but I'd declined on the grounds that I wouldn't be much use. Which was true, but honestly I also just needed a nap.

No, I had my own plans for the day.

And after a lengthy nap, I implemented them. A shower was first thing on the list, followed with fresh sheets for the bed (we'd been having to replace them every three days). Then came primping for me. I kept it lowkey with some waterproof mascara, perfume, and a cute little lingerie set that I was okay with being destroyed. 

A quick glance at my phone told me I was right on time. The team was due back any second; JARVIS would alert me when they arrived. So I opened the drawer on my bedside table, shivering with anticipation as I took out the toys I wanted to use. 

When the apartment door opened, I called Thor into the bedroom in the most normal voice I could muster. 

When the bedroom door opened, his jaw dropped. I couldn't blame him. The room was perfect, candles casting a romantic glow and The Weeknd pumping softly through the speakers. And me in the center of all of it, lounging on the bed, a pair of shiny silver handcuffs dangling from my right pointer finger.

"You going to come tie me up? Or am I going to have to do it all on my own?" I made a little pouty face as he drank in the sight.

"This is not what I expected to come home to," he said, eyes still wide as he clicked the bedroom door shut and dropped his bag on the floor.

Not the reaction I'd hoped for. "Everything okay?" I asked tentatively, not moving as Thor slowly crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, eyes cast to the floor.

"I'm afraid not. Training did not go well." He sighed and dragged two hands down his face. I sat up then, dropping the cuffs and moving behind him, pressing up against his back and hugging him with all I had. He continued after a second. "I wasn't watching like I should've been. Steve got in the way. Some of his ribs got cracked."

Damn. That really must've taken some force. "Is he okay?"

Thor caved towards me, leaning on me for support and letting his eyes slide shut. I kept rubbing his skin, hoping it'd calm him down. "He'll heal very rapidly, and he was very kind about the whole thing. Kept apologizing like it was his fault."

"Well, that's Steve for you. You said it yourself though- he's fine. That supersoldier serum doesn't let him get knocked around too badly."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" His words were loud, almost angry, and I jumped at the outburst. "Humans are delicate, even the Captain. I keep letting myself forget that." He was silent for a beat, and as I searched for something to say he spoke up again. "And you?" His eyes opened and turned to mine, electric blue with his struggle. His words dipped lower. "I could snap you in half with barely a thought."

I crawled around him and straddled his legs, all thoughts of sex gone but still wanting to be close to him, to relieve his suffering. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to hold my gaze. "Hey," I said softly, not sure where I was going but hoping I'd find it along the way. "You're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know-" he immediately began, but I cut him off.

"You think you weren't in control today? You think you're a reckless asshole? Well, if you don't trust your own judgment, trust mine: you're not going to hurt me." I said it with a smile, meaning it as more of a joke, but he didn't lighten up, so I tried again. "It was a mistake, Thor. We all make them. Steve will be back to his old ways in no time, I guarantee it." No dice, again, and in their desperate search for an answer my eyes fell upon the cuffs, and a lightbulb went off in my head. Maybe it was a stupid lightbulb, but it was worth a shot. 

"I don't know if this would help or make it worse. But, I can think of a way to show you how much I trust you. To show you how in control you are." I let my voice soften, and when he looked up at me with interest I took the cuffs in my hands, bringing them around into his field of vision. 

His expression didn't betray what he was thinking, even as I watched with bated breath. It took about fifteen seconds for him to finally look up. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"I want to help you," I replied, pushing as much earnesty as I could into my voice. "If this does that, I want to do it."

He finally smiled, even if it was a half-hearted one, and the sight lifted my spirits. "You going to be okay?"

He didn't answer, just tugged me down for a gentle kiss. When I had to pull back to get a breath, he spoke. "With you, I'll be okay."

I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "And I'll be here. As long as you want me to."

A full smile broke out across his face, like sunlight across a frozen field. It was pretty enough without the light, but with...

I craned my neck again and captured his lips with my own, pressing him back against the bed. A chuckle escaped his mouth, and mumbled against my teeth, "I thought I was supposed to be in control?"

"I know, I know." I finally let up, pivoting off him and unclasping my lacy bra, dropping it to the floor. I handed him the cuffs along with the key, before remembering my plans for the night. "And, if you're interested, I got these out too." I held up the length of silk rope and blindfold. 

He smiled, taking the items from me and running his hands over them. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

I wasn't going to have that nonsense. He was off guard, and it was more than easy to tackle him back onto the bed and latch my lips to his. "When are you going to realize you deserve the universe?" I argued, roughly, half between kisses and half murmured against his lips. It was almost hard to hear what I was saying, but he seemed to get the message. My hands were on his shoulders, until they weren't. In one fluid motion, he'd grabbed both my wrists in one hand and pulled them together, slipping the cuffs on without a problem. I sat up in surprise, a bit unsteady now that I only had one stabilizing point. 

As I was taking the time to tug on the cuffs and examine them, he rolled over, pinning me to the bed with his weight. "Hands above your head, and don't move them," he instructed, taking his shirt off as he spoke. 

I nodded and positioned myself according to his wishes, immediately wanting to touch his tan skin. I was familiar enough that I knew exactly what it was like, but familiarity had not ruined the sensation. Like the feeling of sun on your skin in the summer. I wanted to touch him, wanted him to burn me up.

He kissed me again, moving slower than I wanted, even though I was practically writhing against him, desperate for some friction. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting him to move faster than he was comfortable with, but it was far harder to keep my body in line. 

When he bit down on my neck, I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, couldn't help my hands flying down to land in his hair. He sat up, giving me a stern look as he forcefully returned my hands to their spot. "Stay," he commanded.

"Yes, sir." It'd been a joke, but when his eyes stayed locked on mine and he didn't move, I realized maybe it hadn't been. 

"That sounds good. Call me that again." He said it lightly, as if we were discussing the weather.

"Wha-" quicker than the confusion could leave my mouth, his fingers were on my nipple, twisting it just to the point of pain. My hands shot back down to his, and a second later I realized what I'd done, my hands covering his. A bashful smile crossed my face. "Sorry, sir."

He tsked at me, but his eyes were smiling. I was glad to see him coming back to his old self. "You moving eliminates the point of bondage, don't you think? No worries, though. I can fix that." He turned to the side, and had the blindfold in his hands when they came back into my field of vision. 

"Yes," I answered immediately, licking my lips at the sight. When he raised an eyebrow, I hastily corrected, "Yes sir."

"Let's hope you're still a quick learner when you can't see," he murmured. The last thing I saw was his hands descending on me, placing the blindfold on before bringing the strap around the back of my head with the utmost gentleness. 

"That's better." Without sight, his voice sounded different somehow, but I couldn't place the difference, and soon enough I didn't care enough to think through it more. Next my wrists were dragged up to the headboard, and there was shifting and rustling on the bed. I let myself relax, impossibly easy with Thor there, and my other senses took over soon enough. It was part of the training, but it was also part experience. It hadn't taken much of this kink before I'd come to recognize the sounds and feelings of a bedroom without sight.

At the moment, I was pretty sure Thor was tying my cuffs to the headboard, and when he moved back and said, "Try them," my thoughts were confirmed. I tugged, hard, and nothing came loose. I smiled despite myself. 

His hand was on my arm, rubbing up and down. "How are you feeling?" It was a test question, my chance to back out, and I recognized the sincerity, the concern in his voice.  
"Good. How are you doing? You sound a bit more distressed than I feel."

"I'm more than good. You look amazing like this." Instantly back in sexy mode; his voice dropped and his hand left me. The bed shifted, and seconds later he was over me again, lips meeting mine. Not seeing made it even harder to track his unpredictable movements, and I was sorely lagging behind the whole time we kissed. I'd trail after him, looking for more, only to gasp as he sucked hard on my neck out of nowhere. My other senses were too clouded to really keep my awareness up.

Not that I minded. He was a hurricane moving over me, relentless and unpredictable. I'd settle into one thing when he'd go the opposite direction. My panties were tugged off quickly, and I breathed hard, tugging against my restraints despite myself. I'd wanted him to move faster, and now that he was I couldn't take it. 

I was shivering in his touch, falling apart sweetly, surely and faster and faster as he worked me over thoroughly. There was little talking from either of us; I thought he might take the opportunity to tease me but he didn't seem to be in the mood for that and I couldn't for the life of me remember why I would've wanted to be teased when the alternative was this, this fullness of him and me and sensations the only thing that mattered. 

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, sparking a cry from me as he pinched the other one. My hips swiveled, searching for relief from him, my savior. "What do you want?" he asked, pulling off me with an obscene smack.

"Please, sir, make me cum." I sounded like a petulant child; I couldn't help it, I didn't care.

His hand fell across my heat, and I bit my lip so hard I thought it'd bleed. "You want this?"

"Yes, yes sir."

He was rubbing me gently, but he slowed to a stop and I nearly cried. "Work for it."

My hips jumped up ready for the task, working me into a hot sweat as they sought out my release, pistoning against him as if powered by lightning itself, relentless in their search for climax.

"God, you're amazing," he breathed out, and I could imagine him perfectly. Hovering above me, nipples forgotten as he focused on my wet heat against his hand, over and over and over again until I could hardly breathe. He sounded like he was almost as desperate for release as I was. 

"Fuck me," I begged.

The smack against my pussy made me jump. Without my sight, I'd had no idea it was coming, and even though it wasn't hard it took me by surprise. "Ask again," he repeated, hand leaving my pussy as if in punishment.

"Fuck me, sir," I corrected myself. "From behind," I added, knowing what'd get to my g-spot and get me off the fastest. 

"You sure?" The concerned voice was back, his hand running down my side this time. 

I rolled over on my own, difficult though it was with the cuffs on. Scrambling onto my knees was enough tougher, but I managed. With that, I lowered my head to the bed and presented my ass like a bitch in heat. "I'm sure," I said, adding, "Sir," a few moments later for emphasis. 

He didn't speak, but there was movement behind me that sounded like pants yanked off. Next thing I felt was his cock, hard as a rock against my soft wetness. I smiled, knowing I'd made him that hard without even touching him. 

He pushed into me completely, nearly making me lose my breath as he filled me to the brim. An inhuman noise left my throat as my hands clawed at the covers, arms shaking with exertion and thighs not in much better shape. 

His finger touched my clit, and I was gone. Slumped against the bed, the darkness behind the blindfold was tinged with color as my eyes rolled back and my muscles simultaneously tensed and relaxed. Luckily, Thor was quick, catching me with an arm around my hips as he stayed seated in me. I could feel every inch of him inside me, just like every time I came, and he cussed with the extra pressure, hips knocking against my ass unsteadily as he came. I was surprised to feel his hot cum that soon, but I was so thoroughly fucked I couldn't complain. Another orgasm might've made me literally pass out. 

He pulled out a few moments later, taking the time to help my twitching body to the bed. "Blindfold's coming off," he murmured, and I readied my eyes for the light as my body tried to catch up. A second later, he lifted it off me, coming back into view. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but not nearly as much as me. I looked like I'd just run a marathon, and I couldn't imagine my face or hair looked great. Still, he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "You alright?"

"I love you. That was amazing." It was the simple truth, and he seemed glad to hear it.

"I'll get these off too." In seconds, my hands were free of the cuffs, and I snatched them back down to myself, looking for marks. There were some lines, but they'd fade in mere hours. 

"Perfectly fine," I said, showing him my wrists to let him know he hadn't hurt me.

He took each hand in his own in turn, taking his time in examining each one and pressing a kiss to the lines in turn. "I'm glad."

"You alright?" I asked, turning onto my side and pulling him closer to me, away from his task of dismantling the rope ties. 

He took a second to think, but did give in and cuddle against me. "I'll be alright. Going to take some thinking. And some time."

I nodded against his skin. "Of course. And if you need any more of, uh, this sort of therapy..." I trailed off, and when he smiled I knew he understood me.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." The words were almost whispered into the pillow; he seemed to be seconds away from falling asleep. I felt the exact same way, and yawned as I snuggled up even closer to him. "Thank you." I could hardly hear it, and didn't have the energy to respond with more than a kiss to his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. I like it though, so that's good. Got some juicy stuff coming up that hopefully won't take as long. If you're still here ILY!!!


	16. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things get taken too far.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck Thor, yes fucking just like that," I panted, steel grip on his hair as his two fingers rocked into me, coaxing an orgasm. His tongue was busy against my clit, and I could feel him smiling against my folds as he pulled me apart.

He was spectacularly good at oral, and since we'd now been together for some time he knew better than anyone how to make me fall apart, quickly if he wanted, slowly, almost painfully if it was what he desired.

Before he'd come along, I hadn't even been much of one for receiving- it took too long, the guy gave up, I never came, etc etc. 

With Thor, every time he was lying down I had to suppress the urge to swing a leg over his face and let him go to work.

And he did, every time without fail. My eyes closed, savoring the memories of the hours he'd spent down there, leaving me a wet, hot, shaky mess. 

A tight hand on my ass brought my attention back around, and I squeaked in pain from his grip. "You're thinking about something else," he said, mouth leaving my heat and not returning.

"Please please please, I was just thinking about you. Please Thor I need it," I begged, half sitting up and trying to force him back down onto me with a hand tangled in his hair.

He didn't move, giving me a coy smile as his fingers continued to lazily pump in and out of me. I jumped when he shoved them deep into me, falling back on the sheets and trying to let my breathing catch up. "C'mon now, is this not good enough to keep your undivided attention?" he teased, pressing a kiss to the inside of my thigh.

"It i- AH!" He shocked me by latching back onto my clit midsentence, and my chest arched up as if pulled by a string. 

His tongue was like a fucking guided missile; it knew just where to go to make things go boom. Is that a weird analogy? I couldn't think straight enough to care, and when he crooked his fingers in that come hither motion I couldn't think at all. 

God, this was what I loved about sex with him, these long minutes where I didn't have to and couldn't even think of anything or anyone else, when there was nothing bad and life consisted entirely of depravity and pleasure with a fucking god. 

His fingers thrust into me again, making an obscene noise from how wet I was, but I couldn't care less as my muscles clenched up and I knew exactly what was coming. Me.

Bad joke. Not the time for puns. "Fuck!" I groaned, hips grinding down on his face. His right arm came down around my thigh, pinning me to the bed with one hand splayed across my stomach, and that little extra pressure was all it took. I held fast to the bed, eyes screwed shut yet unable to stop the string of moans, shouts, and profanities coming from me. My legs were shaking, and he slowed himself down to watch me.

"That was..." I trailed off when he looked up to me, a questioning look in his eyes and glistening wet all over his chin. "What is it?"

"I was... doing some research. You have heard of overstimulation?"

"Yeah, of course." We held eye contact a second more, then I let my head fall back to the bed. "Do it."

He grinned against me again, mouth returning to my heat, slower now. I'd never done this before, and it felt strange having it all picked up immediately after it just came crashing down.

His fingers, stroking up and down my lips, felt nice, sent shivers down my spine. Light kisses, scratching facial hair against my tender skin, felt good. One finger, entering me slowly, massaging me, felt like heaven. Aftershocks were still coursing through me, and every time I clenched down on his finger I winced from the slight pinch that came from feeling him so acutely. 

He took his time for a few minutes, letting the sweat settle back down over my skin and his own, letting my breathing quicken again, setting the stage perfectly for a full on five-course meal. Maybe I'd been missing out on this my whole life. 

However, when he finally lowered his lips to my clit, I shuddered against the bed. It hurt, and not a good hurt. Like too much friction hurt. He wasn't doing anything worse than pressing gentle kisses, but I didn't like the sensation, at all. My thigh twitched and I resolved to give it a few more seconds, hoping the problem would work itself out.

No dice. It was actually getting worse. I let out a sharp breath, taking a lock of his hair in my hands and softly saying, "Mhhm, Thor. No..."

He took it as mumbled sweet nothings, and kept at it. I gasped at the discomfort, scooting up the bed in a second and saying louder, "Stop, iron."

He'd been off me before I'd even had to say the word, but his eyes got huge all the same. I sighed, letting myself fall back against the pillows. "Sorry, that just kinda hurt."

"Don't apologize," he said softly, moving up to the bed to lie next to me. "Are you alright? Should I send for someone?"

I chuckled, pulling him down to me for a kiss. "No, I'm fine. Trust me. It was just... sore. I don't know." I blushed red at my words and looked down at the bed.

"We have been using it a lot, haven't we?" He joked.

I smiled at that. "That we have." A second passed. "Let's just not do that again, alright?" I asked, still not looking him in the eye.

"Of course. Hey." He stooped down, pulling my gaze up to meet his. "That's how that's supposed to work, right? There's no need to be ashamed."

I nodded. "You're right. That is how it's supposed to work."

He smiled; everything was alright in the world again. "Good. Because we have explored some things that necessitate the need for such a word..." 

He trailed off, uncertain how to finish, but I stepped in. "And we'll explore many more


End file.
